Eras tú
by Quetzaly
Summary: Aunque no quiere hacerlo se ve obligado a mirar dentro de si, sigue observando con insistencia, y entonces, después de haberse visto en esos vastos escenarios por un tiempo muy prolongado, hay algo que le queda muy en claro, no esta, no se encuentra, hace falta y le lastima. Pero...¿Qué es aquello que se encuentra inexistente en la proyección que esta frente a él?
1. Capítulo 1 - Despertar

**Eras tú.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 1** **Despertar.**

No quería, aun no.

Porque no tenia la certeza de lo que le depararía ¿Deparar? ¿El que?, aun no estaba seguro de querer volverse a sentir de esta forma ¿De esta forma? exactamente ¿Cómo?...entonces su inconsciente grita y se muestra ante él como una película que carece de sentido, donde él esta presente, ve a su persona ser el protagonista de dicha película, se mira con distintos ropajes y en distintos lugares, lugares que quizá nunca había conocido, circunstancias que le resultan extrañas pero que en algún punto gradualmente logra reconocer como algo doloroso y triste.

Aunque no quiere hacerlo se ve obligado a mirar dentro de si, sigue observando con insistencia, y entonces, después de haberse visto en esos vastos escenarios por un tiempo muy prolongado, hay algo que le queda muy en claro, no esta, no se encuentra, hace falta y le lastima. Pero…¿Qué es aquello que se encuentra inexistente en la proyección que esta frente a él?

Quiere saberlo, porque esta seguro de que puede ser importante, y se da cuenta de ello porque es lo mismo para sus otros yo, aquellos que se ven, hablan y comportan igual que él, pero que al parecer vivieron en distintos tiempos, comprende una cosa, ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar la felicidad, y como él, cayeron en la desesperación al verse privados de lo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, era un recuerdo primordial.

No quiere quedarse en la incertidumbre, y se obliga a recordar ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabe.

Finalmente llega a él, como una imponente ráfaga de viento que le absorbe a su paso, y un inmenso has de luz que le deja ciego por un instante, es un mundo totalmente desconocido, puede llegar a hacer una analogía, compara ese escenario con un libro que le gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño, pero es más misterioso y supera a la misma ficción.

De pronto el escenario es cambiado en un instante, se encuentra peleando con alguien, al parecer disfruta de aquello, y un estrepitoso latido se aloja en su pecho.

 _¡Detente!_

 _¡No sigas!_

 _¡Alto!_

Palabras que grita a su yo de ese mundo, del escenario que se ha mostrado ante él. Pero llega a estar consiente de que solo son recuerdos y que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

El latido se vuelve irregular y golpea con más fuerza.

Nuevamente el escenario es cambiado, no tiene control sobre lo que quiere ver y eso le molesta, hay alguien frente a él, una niña de pelo azul y grandes ojos del mismo color.

 _No._

No es una niña, es un mocoso y le ha golpeado, ¿Por qué? Le mosquea, su presencia le mosquea, no quiere seguir mirando, pero… espera pacientemente. Se percata que no están solos, hay más personas a su alrededor, y entonces recae en él la presencia de ese chico rubio, un sentimiento de malestar le esta acompañando ¿Por qué?

La visión es impedida. Todo se vuelve oscuro y solo puede escuchar voces, una tras otra, todos hablan al mismo tiempo, solo logra extraer una que otra oración y palabras _"Que lento eres" "Es un magi como tu" "…a Rey" "…enano_ …" _"Lo que realmente quiero es guerra" "el…que lo rodea es raro" "no es inútil" "…por el bien de alguien" "parece que vas en serio con esta pelea" "deténganse ustedes dos" "…entre magis…" "…magoi…","perder…si lograba robar su consciencia""…me convertiré en lo que sea con el fin de derrotarte" "Hakuryuu no hagas cosas innecesarias"_ no tienen mucho sentido, pero tiene el presentimiento de que le ayudara en un futuro, que esas pequeñas oraciones y fragmentos de recuerdos le sacaran de la incertidumbre y podrá saber que es lo que exactamente esta buscando. Además ha podido obtener un nombre y eso le sabe a triunfo.

Entonces, el miedo se apodera de él. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que recordara todo esto? Sus otros yo solo pudieron hacerlo hasta su ultimo momento, ¿ultimo momento? Entonces él…el esta…

La oscuridad es remplazada por una luz, igual o más impactante que la que le golpeo al obtener los anteriores recuerdos, no quiere irse, aun no. Lo perderá todo de nuevo y será en vano.

Pero… exactamente ¿Qué perderá? Se lo sigue preguntando y se lo preguntara en cada momento.

" _¿Qué es lo que busco?"_

Le preparan, con gracia y ternura, llega un punto en el que causa dolor el verle, porque puedes percatarte de que lo hacen por lastima, un gesto gentil y doloroso hacia el infante que se ha quedado solo en este mundo apenas al nacer.

La madre no a podido soportar la labor del parto, y murió sin siquiera poder tener a su criatura entre sus brazos, nunca le conocerá y eso es triste y doloroso. Tal vez es consciente de ello, y como si ya se hubiese resignado a un futuro lleno de soledad, enfrenta al nuevo mundo sin llanto. Es extraño, al menos para el doctor y las enfermeras.

Deben hacerse cargo del pequeño, llamar a servicios sociales y demás, porque además de su madre no hay nadie en este mundo para él. 

…:::…

-Cinco años después-

La muerte le acaricio lenta y gentilmente, beso con delicadeza sus parpados y le abrazo con ternura, era frio pero cálido y reconfortante a la vez, le susurro con una voz delicada y lentamente se entrego al amor que le estaba mostrando.

El corazón dejo de latir, la respiración se detuvo, la temperatura decayó y el color que le caracterizaba, poco a poco se fue alejando de su cuerpo, y después ya no pudo sentir nada, no había ni existía nada.

Pero aunque se había alejado de todo y la oscuridad le había invadido por completo, una luz cegadora termino por desconcertarle, había salido de su zona de confort y fue algo que le molesto, no quería abrir los ojos, y ver que era lo que la muerte había deparado para él, en cuestión de segundos se escucho un llanto, tan estruendoso que le lastimo, tardo en darse cuenta que era él quien lloraba, agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo, una pequeña frazada arropándole y haciéndole sentir cálido, después unos brazos que le sostenían con infinita ternura y amor.

El llanto fue remplazado por una respiración apacible, y a diferencia de unos momentos atrás. Cuando se sentía flotar y creía que los problemas se acabarían por fin, entregándose al gélido amor que le otorgaba la muerte, los brazos que ahora mismo le mantenían cerca le hacían sentir que no importaba lo que aconteciese en el mundo, esa persona que le abrazaba firmemente no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Perdió la noción de lo que era lógico, la capacidad para pensar razonablemente e identificar cosas de las cuales ya sabía su significado, se fueron alejando gradualmente de su persona, ahora simplemente tenia ante él una imagen que identifico como importante.

Sus parpados pesaban y comenzó a sumergirse nuevamente en un sueño, pero a diferencia del anterior, donde no veía fin, donde no sabia cuando despertaría, estaba seguro de que este no seria así, despertaría tan pronto como el respirar de quien ahora le sostenía, un susurro, su mente prematura no sabe que significa aquello que escucha, ya ha desalojado todo, pero lo mantiene como algo importante, porque proviene de quienes le protegerán en el futuro.

" _Aladdin, nuestro hermoso tesoro"_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Solo una mirada

**Eras tú.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 2 – Solo una mirada.**

Se encontraba paseando por el centro comercial con su mamá, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa infantil, Sheba le había hecho saber que sería la última vez que le compraría tantos cambios –al menos hasta que terminara el año– y que por ese motivo debía cuidarla, para Aladdin era difícil, no podía evitar jugar como todo niño de cinco años, las caídas, los raspones, golpes y demás eran algo que indiscutiblemente le hacían ver como lo que era, un niño feliz, sano y fuerte, además de asistir a la escuela gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando y haciendo amistad con quien pudiese. No se podía evitar que sus ropas se gastasen en tiempos tan cortos.

Mientras miraba las camisetas, algo le hizo mirar a través del cristal de la tienda.

Y entonces paso.

Fue tan solo un momento efímero… tan corto que podría haberse pasado por inadvertido, pero para el pequeño Aladdin fue el más largo y doloroso de su vida, ¿el motivo?

Una mirada.

El intercambio entre dos miradas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales, porque aunque aún no lo supiera, estaba consciente de que por alguna extraña razón, buscaban algo, y ese algo… tal vez… y solo tal vez, era lo mismo.

Ojos de un profundo color escarlata, parece ser que la vida se ha esfumado de ellos. Están tan apagados que cuesta trabajo creer que cuando te mira te está poniendo atención, cabello ¿negro? Así lo parece, pero llega un punto en el que se ve como un intenso azul, complexión delgada y una piel sumamente pálida. No sabe porque, pero su mirada se posó directamente en ese niño, quien observaba con suma concentración un poster donde se veía una familia inmensamente feliz, detrás de ellos un resort vacacional, un anuncio publicitario de la compañía de su abuelo, Sheba siempre le decía que ese poster era el mejor de todos hasta el momento, porque se lograba reflejar la inmensa felicidad del poder estar juntos como familia, eso le había llamado la atención en un inicio, porque a pesar de ser uno de los mejores a ojos de su mamá, no todos lograron apreciar lo que el anuncio quería transmitir.

Creían que el propósito era simplemente promocionar unas lindas vacaciones, con costos menores y demás comodidades para la familia, pero ese niño le miraba con gran detenimiento. Y Aladdin estaba seguro que no era solo por la leyenda que ponía. Si no que más bien, por muy extraño que pareciese, podía sentir por parte de aquel niño un poco de anhelo hacia la fotografía que mostraba aquella publicidad.

Instantáneamente después de haber posado su mirada en él, el chico de ojos escarlata volteo hacia su pequeña persona, Aladdin se sintió diminuto y cohibido, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron directamente tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Su pecho se oprimió, la boca se le seco, su garganta sentía un gran nudo, el estómago le dolió y un sinfín de malestares a los que no les tuvo explicación alguna.

Aquel niño de ojos escarlata, fue llamado por una persona mayor, un hombre de entre unos veinte años, de complexión un poco musculosa, cabellos y ojos del mismo color, rojo, y una peculiar barba que rápidamente le hizo recordar a un animal que había visto en un documental sobre animales de granja. Ante aquello Aladdin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Risa que fue apagándose, cuando el niño que había llamado su atención, se acercó al hombre pelirrojo.

Cuando le perdió entre la multitud del centro comercial, el pequeño Aladdin no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente. Dejando a su madre un poco nerviosa, porque desde que había nacido, fueron muy pocas las veces que le vio llorar de esa manera, la primera fue cuando nació, la segunda cuando Solomon no pudo estar presente para su fiesta de cumpleaños número tres, la tercera cuando conoció a el pequeño Alibaba y a la linda Morgiana. Ahora ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Trato de calmarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el llanto se acrecentara, tras varios intentos fallidos finalmente consiguió que su pequeño dejase de llorar, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era volver a su hogar y saber qué fue lo que exactamente había ocurrido.

…:::…

Hoy era su cumpleaños número diez, no esperaba nada, nunca espero algo en sus primeros cinco años de vida, hasta que la familia Ren le adopto, como si fuese algo importante un cumpleaños era algo que se debía festejar, _"celebrarlo en compañía de los seres queridos porque es el día en que uno llega a este mundo y gracias a ello puede ser partícipe de la vida de muchas otras personas"_ era algo que Kougyoku siempre decía, _"Porque si Judal nunca hubiese nacido, todo sería aburrido para mi"_ palabras de Hakuryuu e incluso Kouen se lo llego a decir, _"Es importante porque es el día en que llegaste a este mundo"_ cada uno se lo hacía saber, con distintas palabras y acciones, entonces el pequeño Judal pensaba seriamente aquello.

Estuvo cinco años de su vida viviendo en un orfanato, la razón se la hicieron saber tan pronto como tuvo conciencia de sus actos y pensaba de forma razonable, _"Tu madre murió en el preciso momento en el que naciste, y era la única familia que tenías"_ morir era un concepto totalmente complejo, pero sabía que una vez te ocurría, desaparecías. Entonces, ¿Por qué ser feliz, o celebrar el día en el que nació, si fue el mismo día en el que su madre murió?

No era el único que sufría por no tener una familia propia, todos los que se encontraban en el orfanato tenían su propia historia, trágica o no, estaban solos, y eso cambiaba hasta que una familia llegaba a adoptarlos.

Dejo a un lado sus _innecesarios pensamientos_ –como Kougyoku le decía– y suspiro por enésima vez en ese día, apreciaba el gesto, pero le era difícil salir de su hogar, su _hermano_ Kouen había hecho una reservación en un restaurante familiar de prestigio, y Judal creyó que sería una muy buena idea perderse un poco en el centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar, no quería permanecer sentado por un indeterminable tiempo, comiendo algo que ni siquiera era de su agrado, para posteriormente recibir felicitaciones y posiblemente un servicio especial de cumpleaños, donde los meseros o quienes fuesen le llevasen hasta su mesa un pastel, le cantasen Happy Birthday con sonrisas falsas para después fingir gran emoción y sorpresa por su parte, ya no quería algo así, entonces sin que se diesen cuenta, salió cautelosamente de ahí.

Al llegar, camino de aquí por allá, hasta que un enorme anuncio le hizo detener sus pasos, no le prestó atención a lo que estuviesen promoviendo, si no a las personas que aparecían en ella, un hombre y una mujer que sujetaban de la mano a un niño, los tres sonreían y se parecían estar divirtiendo, era como si lo demás no importase, y eso le molesto un poco, entonces Judal pensó del como seria su vida, si su mamá no hubiese muerto ¿mostraría una enorme sonrisa como aquel niño del anuncio?

Judal sonreía, siempre lo hacía, pero no eran sonrisas honestas o de felicidad, casi siempre eran sonrisas burlonas y por ello los niños de su edad no se le acercaban, _"Judal-kun es un grosero" "Judal me da miedo" "es muy extraño, mejor no te le acerques" "se cree la gran cosa solo porque es parte de los Ren" "no tiene amigos"_ y muchos otros más comentarios, en realidad al principio le dolían, al menos los que recibía cuando vivía en el orfanato. Pero él no podía cambiar su forma de ser, era directo y no media sus palabras, podría sonar altanero y agresivo, pero así era él. Después de formar parte de la familia Ren decidió cambiar, pero no para bien, si tantas ganas tenían de hablar a sus espaldas, entonces que lo hicieran con provecho. Y por eso se convirtió en lo que es ahora, era triste admitir que a pesar de su corta edad ya poseía una mentalidad de alguien mayor, tal vez la influencia de su nueva familia y las personalidades tan diferentes de cada integrante, tal vez el haber crecido por cinco años en un orfanato, tal vez el no haber tenido padres.

En realidad era todo y nada a la vez.

Por eso, nuevamente se preguntó si había sido correcto nacer y vivir bajo la sombra de ser un huérfano. Alguien a quien al parecer, Dios había abandonado, claro, si es que realmente existía ese ser de tan gran magnificencia, porque si existía, y podía tenerlo frente a él, le reclamaría por haberlo hecho nacer sin un motivo en específico, en este mundo que al parecer no quería aceptarlo.

Medito un momento más, sin despegar la mirada del anuncio, lo anterior no era tan cierto, los Ren lo aceptaron y por eso ahora tenía una familia, tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró, era la misma sensación que sintió cuando obligo a Hakuryuu a saltar desde el pasamanos, y posterior salto él, solo para terminar con un brazo roto, pero era un poco diferente, de repente su pecho se sintió inconforme, como si le doliera y entonces por alguna razón desconocida para él, volteo el rostro hasta donde se encontraba una tienda de ropa infantil y poso su mirada en una niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello del mismo color, por un momento olvido respirar y un sentimiento de inconformidad se alojó en su interior cuando sus miradas conectaron.

Fue un miserable instante.

Algo tan efímero que para Judal pudo haber sido tan insignificante como las personas que pasaban frente a él, obstruyendo su visión en pequeños lapsos. Pero la imagen de la pequeña frente a él, se grabó a fuego en su mente. Por alguna razón la niña se reía de algo y el ver su sonrisa le molesto.

—Sabía que estarías aquí Judal. –la voz gruesa y demandante de Kouen le hizo volver en sí. Giro sobre sus talones y se acercó hasta él. —Nos tenías preocupados. –Judal simplemente evito su mirada, no quería darle importancia al reclamo del mayor. —Si no querías salir, lo hubieses dicho, no es como si nos molestáramos contigo, eres parte de la familia y tu opinión cuenta, además quien cumple años hoy eres tú. –El infante por fin le miro y un tenue sonrojo se alojó en sus pálidas mejillas, el mayor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. —Vamos –decía el pelirrojo mientras le señalaba el camino hasta la salida, donde todos les esperaban.

Por un instante Judal olvido a la niña de esa tienda, pero después de ver la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Hakuryuu y las lágrimas de Kougyoku, mientras le reclamaba por haberse ido sin avisar, la recordó, recordó esos enormes ojos de un inmenso color azul que brillaban cual estrellas, la pequeña nariz respingada, y esa mirada que no supo cómo describir, pero que le revolvió el estómago y le hizo sentir enfermo por un segundo.

Por primera vez en sus escasos diez años de vida, Judal mostro interés en alguien y deseo saber quién era.

…:::…

 **Notas: Muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que lo leyeron hasta aquí, me gustaría ser constante con las actualizaciones pero no creo poder, soy tan masoquista que estoy estudiando dos carreras y además esporádicamente trabajo fines de semana Q.Q pero daré todo de mi por hacerlo posible.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Parece tan lejano e Irreal

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 3 "Parece tan lejano e irreal"**

Aquel recuerdo permaneció por mucho tiempo en su memoria, tan fresco y vivido que no podía simplemente desecharlo, se sentía realmente estúpido por albergar algo como aquello dentro de sí, trato deliberadamente de esconder aquel malestar que le aquejaba día con día, estaba desesperado y quería dejarlo salir, arrojar ese sentimiento que le estaba matando por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que era, entonces había pensado en quien sería perfecto para dicho tema, jamás admitiría que estaba preocupado, pensó detenidamente en quien sería la persona adecuada para alejarse de aquella incomodidad en su corazón, al final se afirmó que Kougyoku era la indicada para ello, fue difícil, hacia un tiempo que ya no hablaban como era debido. Kougyoku se encontraba en una secundaria diferente a la de él y Hakuryuu por lo que el tiempo que regularmente pasaban juntos se había reducido mucho y actualmente solo cruzaban las palabras necesarias.

Pensó por mucho tiempo, antes de que pudiese decidirse a hacer algo, días que se volvían semanas y estas se volvían meses, en los que al fin le había dado un significado a ese sentimiento, le gustaba, esa niña del centro comercial le gusto, de una forma que se le hacía estúpida e ilógica, pero ahí estaba él, sufriendo en silencio por su recuerdo. El recuerdo de alguien que no conocía.

Se armó de todo el valor y se tragó su orgullo, esto sería la cosa más difícil que haría en toda su vida, hablar con la verdad no era algo que le gustase, se sentía incómodo y prefería cambiar de temas esporádicamente, porque no quería verse ni sentirse débil ante los demás. Con pesar toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, un _"adelante"_ se escuchó del otro lado y con algo de duda Judal se adentró al lugar, y se dio cuenta del gran cambio en ella desde la última vez que había entrado, era tan distinto pero a la vez tan familiar. Su hermana se sorprendió un poco al verlo ya que por lo general quien siempre tocaba su puerta y se encontraba el mayor tiempo posible en su habitación, era su pequeño hermano Kouha.

— ¿Sucedió algo Judal-chan? –Kougyoku se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio tenía una enorme pila de libros sobre de este y se veía un poco cansada, fue entonces cuando recordó que los exámenes para el ingreso a preparatoria estaban cerca y su hermana quería entrar a una con un grado muy complejo. La mirada insistente de Kougyoku le saco de sus pensamientos, recordándole el porqué de su inesperada visita. La pelirosa le miro detenidamente, era mucho el tiempo desde que Judal había entrado a su habitación, tres años exactamente, y el que le mirase desde el marco de su puerta le estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Se levantó con parsimonia cerrando los libros que estaba utilizando y a paso veloz se dirigió hasta su hermano, el azabache le miro en trance, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su hermana y ella frente a él utilizando la silla de su escritorio.

—Habla. –fue lo único que le dijo, de pronto Judal se sintió estúpido y un poco enojado, no permitiría que la vieja de su hermana le tratase de esa forma como si fuera un mocoso, aunque pensándolo bien sí que se había comportado como uno cuando se quedó de pie sin hacer nada. —Vamos Judal-chan debe ser muy importante, dímelo ahora ¿sí? –le animo a hablar, mientras mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva, en todos esos años como hermanos Judal nunca se había dado cuenta de lo madura que podía llegar a verse su hermana, siempre la había catalogado como infantil e incomprensible, porque nunca le vio de la forma en la que se encontraba ahora, trato de relajarse, tomando su actitud indiferente de siempre y le respondió como solía hacerlo cuando jugaban de niños.

—Co…como fastidias vieja. –se maldijo, por el tartamudeo del inicio pero se recobró de la vergüenza y le miro desafiante con el ceño fruncido, Kougyoku le miraba algo impaciente, y con la risa contenida, Judal nunca cambiaria y eso era algo que le hacía feliz. —Maldición. Olvídalo mejor lo consultare con la almohada.

— ¡Espera! No puedes irte cómo así como si nada Judal-chan, se cuál es tu problema y estaba esperando a que vinieras a platicarlo conmigo. Esta es una muy buena oportunidad para que estrechemos nuestros lazos ¿no te parece?

— ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?! –pregunto el azabache algo exaltado, la verdad no le importaban las cursilerías que podían llegar a salir de la boca de su hermana podía reclamarle aquello en otra ocasión, lo que si le había tomado por sorpresa fue el hecho de que Kougyoku hizo mención del porque se encontraba ahora mismo en su habitación, ese hecho le irrito de sobremanera, porque si ella tenía la noción de lo que le estaba aquejando, quería decir que sus demás hermanos estaban al tanto de su extraña actitud. ¿Tanto le preocupaba que dejo de actuar como normalmente lo hacía?

—No es así Judal-chan –Kougyoku le sonrió de manera comprensiva, desde su llegada a la familia ella había sido la única que no descanso hasta ver a Judal integrado plenamente con ellos, por lo tanto se la pasaba _encima_ de él y gracias a ello conocía a la perfección cada uno de los gestos y hasta los más insignificantes hábitos de su hermano. Por eso estaba cien por ciento segura de que ahora mismo el azabache probablemente se maldecía por dejar escapar _indicios de debilidad._ —Mo~ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? antes de Hakuryuu yo era la única que pasaba el tiempo contigo, así que se sinceró ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

— ¡¿Haa?! ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Oh vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, la chica de quien te enamoraste, pobrecilla, con el tipo de personalidad que tienes no creo que sea sencillo conquistarla –le decía de manera divertida. Y entonces por segunda vez en su vida Judal se sintió de una manera indescriptible, quería gritarle a Kougyoku que estaba equivocada que no era lo que creía y que simplemente le quería consultar algo más, pero las palabras nunca salieron y en lugar de ello lagrimas silenciosas rodaban sobre sus mejillas, el pecho le dolía y frente a él la imagen de aquella niña de grandes ojos azules se hacía cada vez más clara.

Kougyoku no sabía qué hacer, se sintió culpable, tal vez se había pasado un poco con la broma de _la chica desafortunada_ pero no pudo evitarlo. Con cuidado se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta su hermano, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, no estaba segura de que clase de chica era, pero para ser capaz de mover los sentimientos de alguien como Judal, debía de ser una muy buena mujer, Kougyoku deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que su querido hermano llegase a ser feliz, porque aun cuando llegaba a ser insoportable y egoísta, se lo merecía, merecía ser feliz como cualquier otra persona.

Le abrazo fuertemente dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras confortantes, y le soltó solo hasta que Judal se había calmado y con pequeños empujones le hizo saber que estaba bien.

 _Maldición_

—Es bueno el mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos Judal-chan, cuando la situación se vuelve impensable y no puede ser llevada a cabo por nosotros, debemos darnos un respiro y apoyarnos en los demás, y por eso tienes a tu familia. -una mirada llena de calidez y una sonrisa comprensiva, dejaron a Judal un poco avergonzado, Kougyoku tenía razón, pero él no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, él no quería que los demás le mirasen con compasión y lástima, porque él era fuerte y había aprendido más cosas de las que hubiese querido en el orfanato, la debilidad era algo que se debía guardar. Los verdaderos sentimientos también.

Pero…

—Tú ganas vieja. –Menciono con resignación. Kougyoku frunció el ceño, todavía no se acostumbraba a como le llamaba su hermano, pero al menos podía decirse que era su forma de demostrarle que la quería.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es de tu mismo grado o están en el mismo salón? ¡¿No me digas, es alguien mayor?! Porque de ser así enton…

— ¡Basta, maldición! ¿De dónde mierdas sacas tanta basura? –Ahora sí que Judal se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Esto no está funcionando Judal-chan –decía Kougyoku con un enorme puchero.

Silencio.

Y entonces.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien sea, cuantos años tenga o donde viva, si es que aún vive. –menciono lo último apenas audible.

— ¡Eso es cruel, Judal-chan no puedes matar a las personas así como así, se más optimista! ¿Quieres?... –entonces Kougyoku por fin se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de su hermano y no pudo evitar enternecerse ante tal situación.

—Maldición, quita esa cara, es asqueroso.

Pero ante tal comentario, solo pudo sonreir más, Judal se había enamorado, de la manera más cliché posible, esas formas de enamorarse que solo ocurren una vez cada… no está segura de cada cuanto tiempo pero si está segura de que no es muy frecuente.

El amor a primera vista.

Suena tan ilógico, pero eso es, algo que parece lejano e irreal.

…:::…

 **Lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón la demora, también lamento que sea tan corto, pero no me encontraba con el tiempo suficiente para escribir este tercer capítulo (aunque logre avanzar para el cuarto xD), llegó el segundo parcial en una y las evaluaciones globales en otra (estudio dos carreras, totalmente distintas), más trabajo y mi novia que se siente sola Q.Q, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, me saque un tiempo libre jejeje :^) muchísimas gracias por leer y debo decir que me sorprendió ver la cantidad de personas que se habían tomado la molestia de leer tanto el primer como el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias.**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Como un Hermano

**Eras tú.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 4 "Como un Hermano"**

Cuando conoció a Alibaba y Morgiana, su mundo cambio por completo, no podía evitar sentirse triste y a la vez enormemente feliz, y ahora lo recordaba, fue exactamente hace seis años que los había conocido. El llorar fue inevitable cuando vio y escuchó hablar a Alibaba por primera vez, lo mismo sucedió con Morgiana. A pesar de ser unos cuantos años mayores que él los tres pronto se habían sumergido en su propio mundo, uno donde solo existían ellos y no importaba nada más.

El sentimiento fue el mismo.

Pero entonces…

¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente hace cinco años?

No lo sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sintió, solo sabe que su cuerpo comenzó a pesar, su estómago le dolió y tuvo más de un malestar que le hicieron estallar, por eso lloro, de la forma más desconsolada posible, y ahora se sentía algo decepcionado consigo mismo, porque ni siquiera cuando la abuela Baba murió, había llorado tanto como lo había hecho años atrás.

El niño de ojos escarlata y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, con la mirada profunda y casi vacía, lo recordaba a la perfección, y cuando lo hacía quería gritar, correr hacia donde fuese, porque le hacía daño, la imagen le lastimaba, su pequeño corazón dolía, y le dolía aún más el no saber quién era ese niño. Después del shock inicial, Aladdin había tratado de regresar con desesperación, a ese lugar que le hizo cambiar.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Solomon obtuvo una gran oportunidad, Balbad una gran empresa de prestigio le había dado luz verde para poder establecer una nueva sucursal dentro de sus hectáreas. Y así el contrato de alianza se formó entre Toran y Balbad, el inconveniente era que debían partir, para que el proyecto fuese viento en popa, debían dejar su hogar y viajar hasta Italia, Aladdin estaba feliz, porque vería nuevamente a Alibaba y Morgiana, su papá le había comentado que estarían más tiempo juntos y su mamá se veía feliz con la noticia, pero el sentimiento de vacío que se mantuvo en su estómago no desapareció nunca. Era como si estuviese dejando algo de suma importancia y temía.

Tenía miedo pero no sabía el porqué.

Sabia perfectamente que su madre se encontraba preocupada por su actitud, después de todo siempre se había mostrado con una enorme sonrisa y la felicidad saliendo por cada uno de sus poros, Sheba estaba preocupada, y Aladdin se sentía culpable por ello, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba con él. Los cambios que sufrió tras la mudanza y la decepción de no poder volver a aquel lugar que le conmociono, creo en su interior una especie de burbuja, una que resguardaba un sentimiento desconocido e inexplicable, para su edad era algo realmente complejo y por eso se encontraba de esa forma, resguardado, fuera del alcance de sus seres queridos y hasta de él mismo.

El cambio fue tan grande para Aladdin que no pudo contenerse en cuanto vio a su querido amigo Alibaba.

La convivencia que habían tenido fue simplemente escasa, tanto, que para sus padres había sido de lo más extraño el como Aladdin había tomado tanta confianza con alguien casi cinco años mayor, se lo atribuyeron a la personalidad de su hijo, después de todo Aladdin era capaz de convertirse en el mejor amigo de cualquiera e incluso lograba agradar a los mayores aun cuando estos no gustasen de la cercanía de los niños, el encuentro entre ambos fue el detonante de un llanto, sonrisas y la muda promesa entre ellos dos, de estar el uno para el otro en cualquier tipo de situación.

Y cuando le volvió a ver. Aladdin lloro de felicidad, se arrojó a los brazos de su querido amigo, provocando que cayeran de bruces contra el suelo, Alibaba le correspondió el abrazo con la misma necesidad que estaba mostrando su pequeño amigo, después de un largo año, volvían a verse, y eso le agradaba, le hacía feliz, Alibaba era feliz.

—No puedo creerlo, se han dormido. —Sheba les miraba desde el marco de la habitación de su hijo, Alibaba se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama, la boca un poco abierta por la posición y un ligero hilillo de saliva que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, mientras tanto Aladdin mantenía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Alibaba recostado de perfil al techo con los brazos extendidos al igual que sus piernas, ambos dormían plácidamente, Sheba les miro con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. — ¡Son tal lindos! —menciono mientras se acercaba lentamente, detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo, observando la misma escena.

—Debe ser agotador para Alibaba, después de todo Aladdin no es un niño tan tranquilo. —Menciono Solomon de manera calmada mientras se acercaba del mismo modo que Sheba, su esposa tomo en brazos a Aladdin y le deposito con cuidado en la cama, mientras tanto Solomon levanto con cuidado a Alibaba recostándole al lado de Aladdin.

—Lo sé, me alegra tanto el haber venido. —Decía Sheba mientras arropaba a los dos niños —Después de todo Aladdin se ha mostrado más feliz.

Solomon no dijo mucho ante el comentario, sabía que Sheba estaba preocupada, porque no había logrado comprender el motivo de las pesadillas y los varios llantos que había tenido Aladdin cuando vivían en Japón. —Alibaba sí que estaba sorprendido, después de todo, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no fue el suficiente y la despedida fue algo dura para los dos. Aladdin se emocionó al saber que viviríamos cerca de Alibaba, era inevitable que quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. —decía Solomon mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas, y les veía dormir juntos.

—Solomon —Sheba le miró fijamente, su esposo desvió su mirada hasta toparse con la de ella, Sheba le miraba de una manera que Solomon no supo descifrar, aun cuando llevaban más de veinte años de conocerse habían muchas cosas, que le faltaban por descubrir de su esposa. —Tengo miedo —dijo al fin —Tengo miedo de no saber desempañar perfectamente mi papel como madre — desvió su mirada hacia el piso y se sumergió en aquel estado que tanto desagradaba a Solomon, ahí estaba ella, la niña que conoció cuando tenía solo siete años, mirada perdida y vacía, llena de inseguridades y con un temor aberrante ante el mundo y las personas. Solomon estiro su brazo y con su mano tomo la de su esposa, entrelazo sus dedos con cariño y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor y consuelo, Sheba estaba preocupada y Solomon lo entendía, después de todo el nacimiento de Aladdin fue muy difícil para ambos. En ese entonces el miedo hizo mella en él, estuvo a punto de autodestruirse, porque tal vez perdería a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Con sumo cuidado tomo su otra mano y levanto ambas hasta la altura de sus labios besando con dulzura sus nudillos.

—Eres la mujer que logro tomar mi corazón, la mujer que no se rindió ante mi padre, e incluso la única que se atrevió a desafiarlo de una forma algo infantil, pero efectiva —ante lo último Sheba soltó una pequeña risa. —Y eres la mujer que lucho contra la muerte, le arrebataste a nuestro pequeño y le diste una grande paliza cuando quería tenerte a ti, porque querías vivir con nosotros, ¿Por qué cuestionas algo que cualquier padre se haría?

Sheba volvió la mirada a la de su esposo, no sabía que responder, porque era cierto, cualquier padre sufre cuando no sabe hacer las cosas correctas para con sus hijos, ambos lo habían sufrido después de que Aladdin había llegado al mundo, no fue fácil mantener el ritmo de un bebe que había nacido prematuro y con algunos problemas, había sido mucho para ellos, pero al final lograron hacerlo.

—Aladdin lloro mucho aquel día, y luego de ello no comía muy bien, dejo de reírse por cualquier cosa y su curiosidad comenzó a limitarse —pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos —Tenía miedo, tengo miedo, porque por más que me esforcé no supe que hacer, quiero que Aladdin sea feliz en todos los sentidos, pero si no puedo hacer algo tan simple como crear sonrisas en él, entonces ¿Cuál es mi verdadero papel? Alibaba le hizo sonreír como antes y yo, estoy feliz por ello, pero me di cuenta, de que hay muchas cosas que los padres no podemos hacer.

Solomon dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios y con cuidado deshizo el agarre de ambas manos, para dar pasó a un abrazo, la sensación era confortante tanto que Sheba se dejó llevar por ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y sus preocupaciones comenzaban a calmarse.

—Sheba Jehoahaz Abraham —Sheba le apretó respondiendo en un débil murmullo — ¿Qué?

—Ese es el nombre de la mujer que amo

Sheba solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, esa era la forma de Solomon para tranquilizarle, les costó mucho tiempo entenderse mutuamente incluso hasta el día de hoy habían muchas cosas de las que no sabían, pero faltaba mucho tiempo para poder aprender, y ahora entendía el punto de Solomon, estaba dando lo mejor por ser una buena madre y con ello bastaba, debía dejar de lado el miedo que tenía y mostrarse feliz ante su hijo, si habían cosas que Aladdin no podía confiar a sus padres, entonces ella estaría de acuerdo en ello, porque sabía que contaba enteramente con la amistada de Alibaba y sería un gran amigo para su pequeño tesoro.

El sonido de las sabanas y el murmullo en sueños de Alibaba les alerto, habían olvidado que estaban en el cuarto de su hijo, con una sonrisa cómplice salieron en silencio del lugar.

Y Alibaba podía por fin respirar con normalidad, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto y mucho menos si venían de los padres de su mejor amigo, por eso cuando les vio tan acaramelados no pudo hacer mucho más que fingir que dormía.

La familia Jehoahaz Abraham era muy expresiva y sentimental, de eso no le quedaba duda alguna. Aladdin se removió a su lado y Alibaba decidió que quería dormir otro poco más.

…:::…

—Y entonces la profesora se mantuvo en silencio, fue muy divertido, pero odie un poco que no terminase el relato —mencionaba Alibaba con una mueca de decepción, el vapor de su aliento salía una y otra vez sin descanso debido a su largo relato, el frio de invierno se sentía cada vez más. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde su estadía en Roma, Aladdin se había acostumbrado y ahora estaba caminando junto a sus amigos para llegar a su hogar, después de todo vivían en el mismo complejo –esto debido a las empresas tanto de su padre como el de Alibaba-

—Entonces, indirectamente estas pidiendo que te acompañemos a biblioteca —respondió Morgiana con cara de indiferencia y un tono neutral. Mientras trataba de mantener el calor de sus manos frotándolas y dándoles pequeños soplos de calor.

—Solo debes pedir que vayamos contigo Alibaba —decía de forma alegre Aladdin, mientras miraba con diversión las cambiantes expresiones de su amigo.

— ¡Están equivocados! Bueno... tal vez si quiero ir… solo un poco… —y entonces Alibaba comenzaba a hablar consigo mismo.

—Está bien por nosotros ¿verdad Mor?

—Por mí no hay problema, además debo de ir por unos libros de referencia, los exámenes están próximos.

Y ante la mención de sus próximos exámenes Alibaba detuvo su caminar, provocando que sus dos amigos hicieran lo mismo mirándolo de manera expectante.

—Exámenes —menciono Alibaba para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué acurre Alibaba? —expreso Aladdin con algo de preocupación. Alibaba cambio su semblante y observo a Morgiana y Aladdin con una expresión de angustia.

—Todavía no sé qué elegir. —dijo entre sollozos y miro a Morgiana de forma acusadora. —No puedo creerlo, ¡Me has traicionado Morgiana! —decía de manera dramática, apuntando a su amiga con el dedo tembloroso. Morgiana se sorprendió ante tal afirmación y por primera vez desde que habían salido de clases, su expresión cambio a una de completa incredulidad, Aladdin les miraba sin comprender mucho de la situación, así que decidió ahondar en los pensamientos de su amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Alibaba? —pregunto Aladdin.

—No caeré en tu juego, dijiste que pensarías cuando el momento llegase, pero no es así, te estas adelantando y yo me quedo atrás. —y tras decir lo último el rubio comenzó a correr, dejando a sus amigos sin ninguna otra explicación.

…:::…

Despues de la repentina huida de su amigo, Aladdin y Morgiana decidieron parar en una pequeña cafetería, para conversar de lo sucedido.

—Así que una escuela de arte —mencionaba Aladdin con algo de sorpresa, al principio no lo había entendido muy bien, después de todo él apenas estaba a punto de conseguir el diploma "di licenza elementare" para así poder asistir a la escuela media, en cambio Alibaba y Morgiana estaban por terminarla y comenzar la enseñanza secundaria. Era normal que comenzasen a preocuparse por su futuro, aunque desconocía porque la actitud de Alibaba ante Morgiana. —Sé que lo harás muy bien Mor —decía Aladdin con una enorme sonrisa —Después de todo eres muy buena con eso del arte, yo no entiendo mucho, pero sé que eres buena con lo que haces.

—El papá de Alibaba quiere inscribirle en una escuela de orientación técnica, pero Alibaba quiere asistir a un Liceo

—Como Mor —irrumpió Aladdin. Morgiana asintió con la cabeza, prosiguiendo con su relato.

—Todavía no estoy segura, por eso quería ir a biblioteca, Alibaba tampoco está muy seguro de que tipo de Liceo elegirá, decidimos discutirlo juntos, siempre hemos estado juntos, pero ayer hable con mi hermano al respecto, dijo que lo que decidiera estaría bien para él, pero si quería su opinión él me recomendaba una escuela de arte.

—Masur es un buen hermano —menciono Aladdin con voz calmada mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. —Pero, si Alibaba quiere ir a un Liceo, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hace? Creía que el papá de Alibaba era más compresivo.

Morgiana volvió a asentir en aprobación.

—Alibaba no quiere decirle a su papá acerca de su decisión, se siente en deuda con él y no quiere negarse a sus deseos, después de todo sabes que Alibaba no fue concebido en matrimonio. —lo último fue mencionado en un pequeño murmullo, Aladdin sabía de las condiciones de vida de Alibaba, no lo entendía en un cien por ciento, la forma en la que lo veía Aladdin era algo así como: "Los papás de Alibaba no pudieron casarse porque decidieron vivir separados" —Alibaba quiere corresponder a los esfuerzos de su padre por mantenerle a su lado aun después de los prejuicios.

Y entonces Aladdin decidió que era muy buena idea ir a visitar a su amigo, aunque él no lo quisiera por el momento, habían muchas cosas que todavía no entendia, e incluso sabía que la forma de pensar de Alibaba era la de una persona ya adulta, _"Es un chico muy maduro para su edad"_ eso había escuchado decir de su madre" y su padre siempre le respondía _"vivió una vida difícil"_ Aladdin no se imaginaba que clase de vida había tenido o porque pensaban que era muy maduro para su edad, para él, Alibaba era como cualquier otro chico de catorce años que disfrutaba de estar jugar con alguien de diez. Como si tuviesen la misma edad.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que la edad le separaría de muchas cosas, porque aunque no lo quisiese y no le gustase para nada, habrían cosas que Alibaba no podía contarle a Aladdin, pero eso era algo de lo que él se encargaría, destrozaría esa distancia y obligaría a Alibaba a contarle sus preocupaciones, así como el mayor lo había hecho con él. Aun cuando lo único que pudiese hacer seria escucharle, después de todo su madre le había mencionado con anterioridad que el mayor apoyo que puedes conceder es escuchar, escuchar atentamente y demostrar que estarás ahí para esa persona.

Después de todo Alibaba era como su hermano mayor.

…:::…

 **NOTAS:**

 **No es fácil elegir, yo sé que muchos de ustedes también tenían sus dudas respecto a lo que estudiarían en un futuro, incluso yo no sabía qué camino tomar (y en consecuencia termine estudiando dos carreras xD) por eso Morgiana quería ir a la biblioteca por libros de referencia, y pues Alibaba no sabe qué hacer con su vida xD.**

 **Lamento la demora, pero ahora sí que no tengo excusas, simplemente me dedique a darle muchos mimos a mi novia y salidas con la familia más la invernación que sufrí cuando comenzaron mis vacaciones, técnicamente no hice mucho, lamento eso, pero aquí estoy :D esperando que disfrutaran este capítulo, en realidad todo esto va a ir más lento que el paso de una tortuga, pero pues es lo que tengo, lamento si llega a aburrirles, simplemente estoy escribiendo lo que quiero y les comparto esto, esperando que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	5. Capítulo 5 - No es tan sencillo

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 5 "No es tan sencillo"**

El ocaso comenzaba a verse, le gustaba mucho la vista de su departamento, porque era capaz de tener una visión casi completa de la ciudad, suspiró y entonces el recuerdo de su visita al hospital y los resultados que le fueron entregados hicieron que su corazón palpitara con desespero, no podía simplemente dejarse vencer, había luchado por mucho y la enfermedad que le aquejaba era una lucha más, tenía que sobrellevarlo, porque al fin podía estar con su persona predestinada, con aquel ser que había nacido especialmente para él, no podía dejarse arrastrar por sus inseguridades y más grandes temores, porque quería ser feliz.

Error.

Ahora mismo era inmensamente feliz y lo único que deseaba era poder mantener esa felicidad.

Un murmullo indescifrable, el movimiento de las sabanas, seguido de un bostezo, le hicieron voltear su mirada hacia la cama, donde momento anterior se encontraba junto al hombre que ahora mismo le mira con intensidad y cariño.

Sonríe, y con pasos calmos se acerca hasta él. Se sienta al borde de la cama y le mira con infinita dulzura.

—Duerme un poco más Kouen. —pronuncia mientras acaricia de forma suave la cabeza del contrario.

—Entonces duerme conmigo. —responde con la voz todavía adormilada. Kouen le toma suavemente del brazo, obligándole a recostarse a su lado, se remueve un poco, Kouen le gira hacia él y le acuna entre sus brazos, aspira el aroma de sus negros cabellos y en respuesta su compañero le abraza de manera firme —Te amo Hakuyuu —susurra y como si nunca se hubiese despertado, Kouen vuelve a caer dormido, Hakuyuu no puede evitar contener las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a acumular desde que supo que tal vez podía morir.

Debe ser fuerte, por Kouen y por su familia, porque aun cuando había decidido romper todo lazo con ellos, seguía manteniendo el contacto con sus hermanos, simplemente no podía darse por vencido, no podía derrumbarse y dejarse caer ante tal situación, pelearía con todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, y sabía que necesitaría apoyo, por lo que no podía simplemente guardar el secreto ante Kouen.

Estaba seguro de que le apoyaría, después de todo se amaban con intensidad.

Sostuvo con firmeza la camisa de Kouen mientras le abrazaba y escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y pecho del pelirrojo, todavía tenía unas cuantas inseguridades, pero estar de esa forma con Kouen a su lado, todo parecía más fácil. Dejo de pensar en el futuro y antes de dejarse caer a los brazos de Morfeo observo con detenimiento cada detalle del rostro durmiente de su amante, guardo con recelo aquella imagen y por fin se entregó al sueño.

…:::…

—Alibaba, Alibaba abre por favor, Alibaba —el llamado insistente de Aladdin sigue sin ser atendido.

Una vez llegando a su hogar, le informo a Sheba que iría a casa de su mejor amigo, desde el recibidor Aladdin pudo escuchar el "Ve con cuidado" de su madre, después de eso dejo caer su mochila y abrigo, con pasos apresurados se dirigió hasta el hogar de Alibaba y al tocar la puerta fue recibido por el ama de llaves.

—Buenas tardes, Eliam, yo-

—El joven Alibaba se encuentra en su habitación —la mujer se hizo a un lado indicándole a Aladdin que podía pasar, una vez dentro el ama de llaves le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que podía dirigirse hasta la habitación de su amigo, Aladdin asintió con energía.

—Le llevare un refrigerio —fue lo último que escucho de aquella mujer.

—Alibaba, por favor, Mor estaba triste porque te fuiste sin decir nada, ella quería decírtelo una vez que estuviera segura, Alibab-

La puerta por fin fue abierta, Alibaba tenía la cara compungida, parpados hinchados y ojos rojos, el moco le colgaba de una manera lastimera y Aladdin sabía que su mejor amigo se encontraba arrepentido por su infantil comportamiento.

—Aladdin —pronuncio el rubio en un tono lastimero, para posterior arrojarse a su pequeño amigo, Aladdin le tomo lo más firme posible, después de todo Alibaba era considerablemente más alto que él. Alibaba se reacomodo quedando de rodillas frente a su amigo, mientras este le abrazaba y reconfortaba dándole suaves caricias a su cabello, era como si el menor fuese Alibaba y no Aladdin, en momentos como estos los papeles se invertían, porque era necesario, siempre es necesario.

—No quería decirle a Morgiana aquello.

—Lo sé.

—Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando me encontraba en la estación.

—Está bien. —pronuncio de manera comprensiva.

—No creo que quiera verme. —Aladdin era un niño sensible, podía saber exactamente lo que las personas albergaban dentro de sí, y en cierta forma la actitud de Alibaba le daba un poco de ternura, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo, por lo que no le sorprendió el hecho de que este, asegurase que Morgiana no le quisiese ver, era típico de Alibaba, creer que las relaciones no podían ser lo suficientemente firmes y fuertes como para sobreponerse ante una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.

—Mor espera que la llames, y si vas a disculparte será mejor que sea mañana a primera hora en el instituto. —Alibaba se levantó y como quien no quiere la cosa miro a su pequeño amigo un poco avergonzado.

—Lo hare. —respondió con un puchero.

—Joven Alibaba, he traído un refrigerio para usted y el joven Aladdin, ¿Lo dejo en su habitación o prefiere que lo lleve a la sala de estar? —la mujer siempre mantenía una voz firme y era precisa en sus acciones, por ello todavía le costaba un poco a Alibaba el poder acostumbrarse a su forma de ser.

—Estaremos en mi habitación, muchas gracias Eliam —respondió Alibba mientras tomaba la bandeja que cargaba la mujer —Si llego a necesitar algo te avisare —exclamo con una sonrisa.

Eliam le miro detenidamente y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios, sonrió de una manera imperceptible, asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y como si de un soldado se retratase dio media vuelta y se alejó con parsimonia.

Aliababa y Aladdin intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, se adentraron a la habitación del mayor y conversaron de muchas cosas sin sentido, antes de que Aladdin regresase a su hogar le pidió fervientemente a su mejor amigo que llamase a Morgiana, Alibaba le prometió que lo haría, y en medio de carcajadas los dos se despidieron.

…:::…

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, el silencio era palpable, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, no después de lo que Kougyoku había terminado de leer.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —Kouha había sido el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado después de que su hermana leyese la carta que Kouen había enviado, iba dirigida a ella, pero el contenido era para todos los presentes.

—Pues… a como yo lo veo no puedo asegurar que lo sea. —secundo Koumei.

—Esto es estúpido. —Hablo Judal de forma cansada.

—Judal cuida tu lenguaje —menciono Kougyoku.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto Hakuryuu.

—No existe nada que podamos hacer, nuestro hermano ha tomado una decisión respecto a su futuro, es su vida después de todo. Si lo que quiere es esto, entonces no podemos oponernos. —respondió Koumei ante la cuestión que todos tenían en ese momento. —Lo mismo se aplica con Hakuyuu —dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su primo Hakuryuu quien se encogió un poco mostrándose cohibido ante la mirada de su primo, posteriormente Koumei dirigió su mirada hasta su padre. — ¿Tiene algo que decir ante esto? Padre. —pregunto con un tono un tanto ansioso.

Koutoku Ren se mantuvo firme, no había mencionado nada ni había hecho movimiento alguno después de la bomba que había soltado Kougyoku, cerró los ojos por un tiempo prolongado, meditando la situación, tratando de digerir lo que su hija había leído ante todos, sus hijos le miraban expectantes ante lo que se avecinase, no estaban seguros de lo que su padre haría con semejante situación. Ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros, hasta el mismo Koumei, aun después de haber compartido su opinión, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese la mejor idea que su hermano mayor pudiese tener. Temía por lo que su padre haría al respecto.

De un momento a otro un largo suspiro se escuchó y la mirada de los jóvenes se posó en su padre/tío. Koutoku abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hasta su sobrino Hakuryuu, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y el sudor frio comenzaba a invadir su frente, se sentía fuera de lugar y muy dentro de sí, maldecía el haber visitado justamente este mismo día a Judal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que Hakutoku no ve a tu hermano? —Hablo por fin, su voz gruesa y rasposa hizo que Hakuryuu se pusiera nervioso al igual que sus primos.

—Cu…cuatro años tío —respondió en un tartamudeo y apenas audible.

— ¿Hace cuánto que hablaste con él? —pregunto nuevamente el mayor.

Tanto Hakuryuu como sus primos se sorprendieron ante ello, el primero por no lograr entender el cómo su tío había descubierto tal cosa y los segundos porque nunca se llegaron a imaginar algo así, después de todo Hakuyuu había decidido romper todo contacto con sus padres porque le habían comprometido con la hija del director de una empresa farmacéutica, muy buen partido considerando que había sido criada en una muy buena posición social y además no solo era hermosa sino que también muy educada e inteligente. Hakuyuu no podía asumir tal cosa, no cuando le mandaron a un país extranjero, le metieron a un internado y le privaron de su libertad, además apenas estaba por terminar la preparatoria y lo que era más importante, no gustaba de jovencitas.

Lo último que sus padres habían escuchado de él fue: _"Desde el día de hoy dejare de ser un Ren"_

—No nací ayer sobrino, sé que Hakuyuu se ha mantenido en contacto contigo y tus hermanos, ¿sabías algo al respecto? ¿Sobre su relación con Kouen y ahora… esto? —lo último fue dicho con un tono de ira contenida y por ello Hakuryuu no pudo evitar temer. Koumei se dio cuenta del estado de su primo y trato de intervenir, pero su padre era bastante perceptivo, así que antes de que pudiese auxiliar a Hakuryuu, Koutoku le miro de forma severa, advirtiéndole con la mirada que se mantuviera al margen de ello.

Hakuryuu no tuvo más remedio que decir todo lo que sabía.

—Te…tenía entendido, que salía con alguien pero nunca menciono su nombre, eso fue hace un año, Hakuei parecía saber quién era, mi hermano sonaba tan feliz que no pudimos decirle nada, nunca creí que la persona con la que saliese fuese Kouen, tío yo…

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Koutoku con voz firme y tono alto, suavizo sus expresiones y decidió dejar a un lado sus ideales y la educación que había recibido por su padre. Era muy bien sabido, por sus empleados, sus más allegados e incluso las empresas competidoras, que Koutoku Ren el vicepresidente de las empresas Ren, era un hombre frio y de duro corazón, no estaban muy alejados de la realidad, esa había sido su educación, no existía nada más que la persona propia, _por ti y por nadie más_ , esas palabras habían sido las que su padre le mencionaba sin descanso, tanto a él como a su hermano mayor Hakutoku, pero el hecho de haber nacido en segundo siempre le supo a una gran desventaja respecto a con su hermano.

Koutoku había nacido bajo la sombra y la comparación insistente de su hermano Hakutoku, y eso había causado que su personalidad se retorciera a un grado extremo, donde los demás no significaban nada, y fue por ello que perdió a la única persona que le había aceptado tal y como era, la única que no le miraba con odio o desprecio, la única que le dedico su vida y alma entera, le brindo felicidad y una familia, pero no pudo mantenerla a su lado, porque su egocentrismo y egoísmo le alejaron a tal extremo que cuando se quiso dar cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido y lo único que le quedaba de ella, eran sus hijos y los recuerdos, desde ese momento se hablando un poco y ahora mismo quería creer que su hijo mayor estaba rompiendo sus enseñanzas, porque no quería terminar como él.

Sus hijos y sobrino le miraban con ansiedad y temor, le dolía, pero se lo merecía, no sabía ser un buen padre.

—Iremos a Inglaterra. —menciono Koutoku para posterior soltar una carcajada esperando que aquello aligerase un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en el comedor, levantarse del lugar que ocupaba y alejarse sin ningún otro comentario.

Si no fuese porque la situación era un tanto tensa, las mandíbulas de cada uno de los presentes se desencajarían en extremo y sus ojos saldrían desorbitantes. Todos se encontraban incrédulos ante la situación.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme, que mierda le paso al viejo? —Judal fue el primero en preguntar, con un tono de voz incrédulo.

—No tengo la menor idea Judal —respondió Koumei un tanto contrariado por la actitud de su padre.

—Si esto ya termino ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación para jugar videojuegos? —pregunto Kouha de forma desinteresada, y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó.

—Hermano Koumei —hablo Kougyoku —Papá ¿está bien verdad?

—No lo sé Kougyoku.

—Yo creo que… es mejor que regrese a casa, tal vez Hakuei sepa algo y…

—No creas que te iras tan fácilmente Hakuryuu, tu hermano y Kouen se casaran, eso es todo, ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?! Ahora mueve tu trasero a mi habitación, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar. —dictamino Judal de forma demandante y un tanto alterada, dejando el lugar así como Kouha sin nada más que decir.

Koumei y Kougyoku se miraron un largo tiempo, era cierto, algo muy sencillo, solo eso y nada más.

Kouen se casaría.

No había nada más que agregar.

El problema era que no se casaría con cualquier persona, Kouen se iba a casar con Hakuyuu, su primo.

 **…:::…**

 **NOTAS: jajajaja xD si bueno, no sé qué escribir, tenía tiempo y nada más que hacer, asi que termine escribiendo este quinto capítulo. Ayer leí el último capítulo publicado de Magi, si, ya se que hace mucho había salido pero yo no lo había leído, OwO me encanta la relación de Alibaba y Morgiana xD son tan adskdksjhd jejejeje, y el final fue tan ¡AGH! ¡Judal y hakuryuu aparecen!, no me lo puedo creer fue tan genial, no puedo esperar para el siguiente capítulo T.T**

 **PD: No me importa que Sinbad se volviese loco xD lo sigo queriendo con todo mi corazón.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente. :D**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Hasta pronto

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 6 "Hasta pronto"**

 _"Alibaba"_

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le hizo suspirar con cansancio, era difícil la reconciliación con Alibaba, siempre lo fue, y Morgiana esperaba fervientemente que en el futuro eso cambiase.

Alibaba no estaba listo para el gran paso, la había prometido a Aladdin llamar a Morgiana, y lo intento al menos unas veinte veces después de que su pequeño amigo se había marchado de su hogar, pero era algo tan difícil que opto por mentalizarse primero, buscar las palabras adecuadas y soltarlas una vez que el otro lado de la línea se activara, no contó con el hecho de que su cerebro se atrofiaría y terminaría sin palabra alguna.

 _"Alibaba, podemos hacer esto rápido ¿sabes? Llevas más de quince minutos y lo único que he escuchado de ti es el sonido de tu respiración"_ —hablo Morgiana con un tono indiferente y algo cansado. Y entonces el pitido característico de una llamada finalizada fue lo último que Morgiana escucho antes de irse a dormir. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que le gustaría cambiar de su mejor amigo, aun cuando estas formasen parte importante de él, si seguía con las malas costumbres podrían meterle en problemas a futuro, pero pensándolo bien, ella estaría para él al igual que Aladdin.

…:::…

Hakuryuu pensaba en aquello que Judal había mencionado con anterioridad, es decir ¡debía de ser demasiado importante!, aún más importante que la boda de su hermano y primo.

La mirada insistente de Hakuryuu sobre su persona le hizo recordar por qué le había arrastrado hasta su habitación, no quería empezar a soltar cursilerías como lo había hecho con Kogyoku antes de su entrada a la preparatoria, pero quería ser claro con su primo, después de todo siempre había arrastrado a Hakuryuu en cada una de sus travesuras, e incluso le incitó a muchas actividades peligrosas cuando eran unos niños. Hakuryuu nunca se quejó, bueno, tal vez lo había hecho en un principio, pero al final pudo manejarlo y en consecuencia termino con la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo enyesados, después de aquello cualquier cosa era pensada con relativa responsabilidad.

Cansado del silencio y estresado por la escena anterior en el comedor, decidió no andarse por las ramas e ir directo al punto.

—La vieja me hizo entender que estoy enamorado. —declaro con tono cansado y algo lastimero pero firme.

La cabeza de Hakuryuu estuvo a punto de explotar, trato de procesar lo que su primo le había dicho.

Enamorado.

Claro, solo eso.

¡¿Enamorado?!

—¡¿Qué tú, que?! —exclamo de sobremanera Hakuryuu.

— ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con eso?! ¡He! —respondió molesto Judal —Primero la vieja y ahora tú, por eso odio toda esta tontería de, expresarse con el corazón.

Y… ese definitivamente seria el día que Hakuryuu jamás olvidaría, porque se enteró de la futura boda de su hermano, con nada más ni nada menos que su primo Kouen y ahora, Judal le confesaba que estaba enamorado. Trato de tranquilizarse, pensar con la cabeza fría y meditar cuales serían sus próximas palabras, no quería hacer sentir mal a su primo, porque con su anterior reacción se dio cuenta de que esta le supo mal a Judal.

—Bueno… lo que quiero decir, es… me has tomado por sorpresa, así que… espera… Kougyoku… ¿lo sabe? ¿desde cuándo? —lo último había sido mencionado con un tono de incredulidad.

—Tch —Judal no quería hablar mucho acerca de sus sentimientos y mucho menos recapitular el momento más vergonzoso de su -hasta ahora- vida. —A mediados de enero —respondió de forma forzada.

—Espera, ¡Eso fue hace más de dos meses! —exclamo Hakuryuu, exaltado.

—Tenía que sacármelo, ya sebes, es difícil cuando lo acumulas —ante el tono burlesco de Judal, Hakuryuu no pudo evitar caer en el doble sentido de las palabras del pelinegro, un enorme sonrojo se apodero de su cara y Judal no dudo en burlarse de él.

—Jajajaja, ¡Santo cielo! Deberías ver tu cara, no puedo creerlo, eres tan virgen —exclamo Judal con sarcasmo y burla, después de todo Hakuryuu no era tan puro. —Olvídalo, solo tenías que saberlo, eso es todo, no quiero entrar en detalles, es asqueroso, la vieja ha estado al tanto de mí, y no es algo que me haga feliz —menciono restándole importancia al asunto.

—Al menos… tengo el derecho de saber quién es la chica —demando Hakuryuu, tratando de reponerse de la vergüenza anterior.

—No lo sé. —respondió con simpleza.

—Judal —advirtió con un tono de voz molesto.

Judal se dirigió a su cama, arrojándose bocabajo en esta y oprimiendo la almohada contra su cara, grito su frustración, porque ese era el motivo, no quería hablarlo nuevamente, porque no sabía quién era la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

Hakuryuu le miro detenidamente. Suspiro con cansancio y lo único que atino a decir fue.

—Al menos por favor, dime que es real.

Judal le miro con cara de incredulidad, ¿Qué si era real? Claro que lo era, y lo peor es que solo la había visto una vez, que horror, eso era de miedo, a Judal le asustaba, el sentimiento que desconocía hace tan solo tres meses y que ahora era tan claro como el agua, le asustaba tanto, porque no conocía nada de la persona en cuestión.

Hakuryuu decidió que lo mejor por ahora, era dejar el tema. Después de todo llegaría el día en el que finalmente Judal se sincerase plenamente con él.

…:::…

El día comenzaba y Aladdin se encontraba más que listo, estaba animado, porque sabía que Alibaba haría las paces con Morgiana y ella las aceptaría fácilmente, eso era todo, así siempre sucedían las cosas. La voz de su padre le detuvo, era extraño, a esas horas se encontraría en el trabajo y lo que le resultaba aún más extraño, era el idioma en el que estaba hablando, por lo general cuando recibía llamadas eran en Italiano. Al llegar al comedor la primera imagen que vio fue la de Sheba, con los hombros caídos y una mirada dirigida a su padre con suma preocupación. Solomon se encontraba de espalda a él, pero claramente podía ver el imperceptible temblor en sus hombros.

Algo no andaba bien.

Cuando su madre se percató de su presencia, se acercó lentamente hasta él y le abrazo con fuerza. Aladdin se preocupó un poco de lo que estuviese pasando, Sheba le separo despacio y con sumo cuidado, y al mirarle trato de dedicarle una sonrisa confortante. Cuando su padre dio por finalizada la llamada, se giró para verlos, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa lastimera, se acercó hasta su esposa e hijo, miro a Aladdin y con la voz temblorosa le hizo saber de la situación.

—El abuelo ha muerto… debemos volver a Japón. —Sheba apretó ligeramente el hombro de su hijo y el corazón de Aladdin se estrujo, no podía llorar, porque su papá estaba evitando derrumbarse, y él quería ser un apoyo para su padre, aun cuando no pudiese hacer mucho por él.

Solomon le abrazo junto a Sheba.

Aladdin se mantuvo entre los dos, permitiéndose guardar este momento, porque sabía que después de este tendrían escasos momentos juntos, su abuelo había muerto y las cosas cambiarían de una manera drástica.

…:::…

—Así que… le enviste una carta a Kougyoku —Hakuyuu estaba recostado en el sofá, había tenido unos mareos insoportables y Kouen le había suplicado que descansara, mientras él se encargaba de las labores domésticas, ahora mismo el pelirrojo se encontraba preparando la cena y para Hakuyuu era fácil verlo desde donde se encontraba, después de todo la cocina estaba separada de la sala/comedor por una barra. —Eres increíble Kouen, solo debías llamarle, eso hubiese sido más fácil. —mencionaba Haluyuu con un tono burlón.

—No me gustan las cosas fáciles —fue lo único que respondió Kouen. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Los mareos se han ido —le miro y se dio cuenta que Kouen no podía apartar su mirada de él —Me harás un agujero si sigues así —rio ente su comentario —Estoy bien, gracias.

Kouen dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Hakuyuu, se arrodilló en el piso y acuno su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo ajeno en un cálido abrazo, Hakuyuu acaricio con lentitud sus cabellos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, Kouen no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, en respuesta a los pequeños mimos que recibía de su pareja —Te amo —susurro sobre su pecho.

—Yo también.

—Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No he conocido a otra persona igual de fuerte y valiente como tú.

Hakuyuu detuvo sus caricias y tomando de los hombros a Koumei le hizo levantarse para que se mantuviese arriba de él, con lentitud guio sus manos hasta sus mejillas acariciándolas con ternura, delineándolas de forma suave, Kouen acerco sus rostro y respiro su aliento, poco a poco la distancia se fue rompiendo y unieron sus labios en un dulce y casto beso.

Todo estaría bien.

Hakuyuu esperaba que así fuese, pero él conocía a la perfección su propio cuerpo y sabía que no aguantaría más, tal vez era momento de hacerse a la idea de que pronto tendría que decir adiós.

…:::…

Las clases habían terminado, y como siempre Morgiana y Alibaba esperaban cerca de la entrada del instituto al que Alddin asistía, las cosas habían salido bien, Morgiana se había disculpado con Alibaba por haberlo traicionada y Alibaba se encontraba avergonzado, porque el único que debía pedir disculpas era él, después de todo se había comportado como un niño cuando Morgiana le menciono lo de los exámenes y como un completo tonto cuando le había llamado por la noche.

—Está tardando —menciono Morgiana con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Me pregunto si estará haciendo actividades extra —respondió Alibaba más para sí mismo que para Morgiana — ¡Oh! ¡Ahí esta! —exclamo de forma alegre mientras señalaba el lugar por donde Aladdin venia.

—Es de mala educación señalar a las personas, Alibaba. —decía Morgiana con un tono de regaño.

—Sí, si —respondía Alibaba con un ligero tono de indiferencia, mientras movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, restándole importancia al asunto, detuvo sus acciones solo para concentrarse en la figura decaída que se acerba a ellos, Aladdin no se veía muy bien y eso le preocupaba.

—Hola, chicos —Aladdin trato de mostrarles una sonrisa, la que siempre les dedicaba cada vez que los veía esperando por él, pero esta vez no pudo, porque por dentro estaba destrozado, desvio su mirada al piso y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, Alibaba y Morgiana se miraron con preocupación, no sabían que hacer, el primero en actuar de los dos fue Morgiana.

—Aladddin —le llamo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño — ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? —fue lo único que se le había ocurrido preguntar, después de todo los padres de Aladdin nuca habían dado razones para que el pequeño sufriese por ellos, ante la pregunta formulada por su amiga, Aladdin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Aladdin? Sabes que estamos aquí para ti ¿Verdad Morgiana? —afirmo Alibaba con un ligero temblor en su voz y la incertidumbre coloreando cada una de sus palabras.

—Si. —respondió Morgiana con exaltación, mientras intentaba hacer que Aladdin les mirase, por fin su pequeño amigo les dio la cara y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas y el dolor en su pecho, tuvo que decirles lo inevitable.

—Regresare a Japón. —menciono en un murmullo, acompañado de pequeños sollozos y espasmos.

Alibaba y Morgiana sabían que faltaría mucho para que volviesen a ver a su pequeño amigo.

Y así frente a la entrada del instituto, con el frio apoderándose de sus mejillas y entumiendo los dedos de sus manos, los tres se abrazaron sin mencionar alguna otra palabra.

Invierno era una de las estaciones que más agradaba a Aladdin, porque podía disfrutar de chocolates calientes y pasteles recién horneados, podía mantenerse cerca de sus padres, los tres acurrucados frente al televisor, viendo películas familiares y disfrutando de la calefacción de su hogar, sin olvidarse de los intercambios que se dan en las festividades y las celebraciones que hacían por año nuevo.

Pero ahora invierno era una estación algo triste, Aladdin se quedaría con el amargo sabor de una despedida y la incertidumbre del no saber cuándo volvería a ver a sus amigos.

…:::…

 **NOTAS: Estoy emocionada, ayer que subí el capítulo 5 mientras me encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad xD, me puse a escribir este capítulo en el autobús, y justo cuando llegue a mi casa me leí los cuatro capítulos que me restaban del manga, luego hice mi tarea, pero no pude concentrarme D: solo puedo decir una cosa, recordé a los caballeros del zodiaco y las doce casas jajajaja xD, ya, siendo un poco serios, ¿a alguno de ustedes le emociono la idea de la batalla entre Sinbad y Alibaba? Casi me caigo de la silla, y pues me mantengo a la expectativa de lo que sucederá entre Sinbad y Judal OwO.**

 **Espero les gustase este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Familia

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 7 "Familia"**

— ¡Me… me gustas! —un rostro sonrojado que parece a punto de explotar en diversos matices de colores rojos y vividos, el calor alojado en la cara dulce y cándida de una chica en la plenitud de su adolescencia, el viento acariciando suavemente sus cabellos y la sombra de un gran árbol que les cubre con sutileza de los besos del sol, frente a ella, el chico que le gusta, no puede evitar dejar caer la mirada al suelo, esta avergonzada, y espera con ansiedad y el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón la respuesta del chico.

—Ridículo.

— ¿He?

—Tonto y ridículo, ¿Tienes dignidad? Sabes la clase de persona que soy y aun así tuviste el valor de venir a mí y soltarme semejante estupidez, eres tan insignificante para mí que no tengo la más mínima idea de quien seas.

Incrédula y con el corazón a punto de estallar por la vergüenza y la humillación, la joven murmuro apenas audible.

—Estamos en la misma clase.

— ¿Dijiste algo? En todo caso… —Judal miro con desprecio a la joven que cada vez parecía hacerse más pequeña —No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy —con calma se giró sobre sus talones y antes de marcharse dio un último vistazo a la chica que parecía estar llorando, de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios le dijo —Y no seas idiota, para la próxima vez deberías de fijarte bien de quien te enamoras.

Tras lo último el pelinegro se marchó con pasos calmados y como si pareciese que estuviera dando brinquitos de felicidad, como si sus acciones anteriores hubiesen sido de lo más graciosas y audaces. Hakuryuu quien se encontraba en un extremo del patio, más específicamente dándole la espalda a la chica, había visto todo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza -en forma de resignación- negaba el comportamiento de su primo.

Aun después de todo le costaba trabajo creer que Judal se había enamorado, tal vez debería de trabajar un poco con su personalidad, quizás la chica de la que gustaba no soportaría para nada la actitud pedante y desdeñosa que Judal poseía, por lo tanto el primer amor de su primo quedaría a la deriva, aunque pensándolo bien, Judal ni siquiera sabía la identidad de aquella persona, tal vez eso era lo mejor, porque no quería imaginarse el comportamiento de Judal ante la presencia de su persona especial.

…:::…

Kougyoku estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para probar los deliciosos postres que Hakuryuules había traído el día de ayer. El examen de ingreso había sido tan complejo como lo imagino, y el desgaste que sufrió a la espera de los resultados no le hizo ningún bien, y cuando por fin había recibido los resultados de su examen, logro dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho, se perdió en un mundo distante y lleno de relajación, pero la realidad le pego tan directamente que su pequeña burbuja exploto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ahora el verdadero reto estaba por comenzar, debía esforzarse, más de lo que ya había hecho.

Y tras unas cuantas semanas de clases, se dio cuenta de que aquello necesitaría más que fuerza de voluntad, en especial cuando su familia perecía tener un "algo" que le acarreaba a situaciones desconcertantes. Enlistando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses, aquellas que se llevaban consigo el título de: "relevante" eran sin duda, el irregular comportamiento de Judal, que al final termino siendo su negación ante su primer amor, la boda de su hermano mayor Kouen con -para su enorme sorpresa y la de toda su familia- Hakuyuu, y el repentino cambio de personalidad que su padre estaba sufriendo, también las recientes quejas de Hakuryuu por lo grosero que podría llegar a ser Judal -nunca antes se había molestado por el cómo actuaba- y la inesperada alegría saliendo por cada poro de la piel de su querido hermano Kouha -se alegraba por ello, pero no estaba segura de que era aquello que hacia tan feliz a su hermanito-

Había otros asuntos más, pero comenzaban a perder un poco de valor, y ahora Kougyoku no tenía cabeza para concentrarse en sus tareas y próximos proyectos a entregar, lo único que quería era desconectarse del mundo entero, dormir como si no hubiese fin.

El sonido de varias risas provenientes del recibidor le sacaron de sus pensamientos, conocía una de ellas, Kouha había llegado del colegio, pero la otra… tenía un toque lleno de dulzura y algo de melancolía, extrañada por escuchar aquello, bajo con cautela y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su pequeño hermano Kouha en compañía de un chiquillo que al parecer era amigo de su querido hermano… ¿amigo? Eso sí que era extraño.

— ¡Oh, Kougyoku! —exclamo Kouha cuando su hermana estuvo en su campo de visión, mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la movía de un lado a otro de forma enérgica, la joven le miro con un tanto de sorpresa y luego su vista se detuvo en el acompañante de su hermano, Kougyoku le dedico una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida, para posterior mirar a su hermano — ¡Oh, es cierto! —Exclamo Kouha, dándose cuenta de lo que debía hacer —Él es un compañero de la clase y ¡mi nuevo amigo!, llego la semana pasada, ¡Viene de Roma! se llama Aladdin —menciono Kouha mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos, tratando de dar más vida a su relato —Aladdin —el mencionado le prestó atención a Kouha dedicándole una sonrisa —Ella es mi hermana, Kougyoku —decía Kouha, mientras señalaba a la pelirosa quien había estado esperando a que su hermano les presentase.

—Es un placer, señorita —dijo Aladdin mientras le brindaba una sonrisa resplandeciente e inclinaba un poco su cabeza a manera de cortesía, después levanto su mano derecha y al ser recibida por la de la joven le dio un pequeño apretón, acto que imito Kougyoku.

—El placer es mío Aladdin —respondió Kougyoku tratando de corresponder con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba el pequeño, embelesada por la dulce figura del niño que tenía frente a ella, Kougyoku no pudo evitar perderse en sus inmensos y grandes ojos azules, su cabello del mismo tono aunque un poco más oscuro y la piel propia de niños de su edad, pero que parecía más suave que cualquier otra. Tras finalizar las presentaciones Kougyoku decidió atender a su pequeño invitado, después de todo, la mayoría del personal había concordado con su día de descanso y no creía que Kouha fuese capaz de atender apropiadamente a su amigo.

Y como si de magia se tratase, Kougyoku había olvidado por completo su agotamiento, estaba encantada con el pequeño amigo de su hermano, era un niño alegre y con mucha vida, no pudo evitar acompañarlos, al menos el tiempo suficiente hasta que Aladdin tuvo que marcharse a su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían, Kougyoku y Kouha se ofrecieron a acompañarle y Aladdin se mostró encantado con ello. El trayecto fue ameno y divertido, Kougyoku recordó sus días en el instituto jugando y bromeando por todo lo posible con Judal y Hakuryuu, fue la tarde más relajante y divertida que tuvo desde que había entrado a la preparatoria.

…:::…

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que vio Judal al cruzar el recibidor, fue a su hermano Koumei en la sala, sentado sobre el sillón de una pieza mirando a la nada. Lo más común era ver a su hermana sentada sobre la alfombra del centro mientras mantenía su cabeza recargada sobre la pequeña mesa y miraba hacia la dirección del pasillo que conectaba la entrada con el recibidor y la sala, esperando a su llegada para darle la bienvenida a él y Hakuyuu, después se levantaría con algo de cansancio impregnado en sus movimientos y les mandaría al lavabo a asearse, luego traería a Kouha desde su habitación para poder degustar la comida.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamo Judal.

—Bienvenido… Es bueno verte Judal.

— ¿Dónde está la viej-… Kougyoku?

—Al parecer salió con Kouha.

— ¿Con Kouha? Eso sí que es sorpresa.

—Hakuryuu… ¿No viene contigo? Eso sí que es más sorprendente. —menciono Koumei, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la pared.

—También es sorprendente verte aquí tan temprano, no me digas ¿El viejo por fin decidió darte días libres?

—Algo así. —Respondió, desviando su mirada hasta Judal.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Judal con la incredulidad impregnada en su voz y rostro.

—Papá me ha dejado expresamente dicho que debería enfocarme en mis estudios y que comenzara a buscar algo que de verdad me guste. Pero no encuentro tal motivación, y no sé qué hacer. Desde que estaba en preparatoria siempre me había encontrado inmerso entre cada uno de los negocios que papá y Kouen hacían, nunca creí que necesitara algo más por hacer. Termine las clases en la universidad y vine hasta aquí. Y como puedes ver no he hecho nada más quedarme aquí sentado y mirar la pared.

— ¡Eso tiene que ser una broma!

—En absoluto. —menciono con aire desinteresado, mientras un enorme bostezo se apoderaba de él.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y las risas acompañadas de esta, más los pasos que retumbaban, hicieron que cualquier otra cosa que Judal quisiera expresar fuese callada.

Tanto Judal como Koumei miraban con atención el pasillo, esperando con expectación a los dueños de dicha felicidad. Una exclamación se escuchó — ¡No prepare la comida! Y Judal-chan está por llegar —sin duda esa era Kougyoku, su figura paso rápido frente a ellos, detrás de ella venía con pasos calmados Kouha quien al voltear su rostro y ver a sus dos hermanos ahí, no hizo nada, y se marchó a su habitación.

—Raro/Desconcertante —mencionaron a la vez.

Los pasos presurosos se escucharon regresar, al parecer Kougyoku se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ¿o tal vez no?

Pues sí que lo había hecho, les miro entre apenada y sorprendida, -por la presencia de Koumei-

— ¡Hermano Mei! Es raro verte aquí, ¿Te paso, algo? ¿Papá se enfadó contigo? ¿Por qué-…?

— Kougyoku —Koumei le detuvo, antes de que siguiese preguntando cosas innecesarias —Me alegra mucho verte también, y no, no me ha pasado nada, papá no está molesto conmigo, solo tengo vacaciones, nada más.

—Y-ya… ya veo. —respondió con nerviosismo mientras veía sus manos apenada y jugaba con sus dedos. Su mirada se posó en la de Judal y con ella busco la presencia de su primo. —Hakuryuu…

— ¡Maldición! ¿De verdad es tan extraño que no esté conmigo? —ante la mirada que le dedicaron ambos hermanos Judal se molestó —De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Al parecer es demasiado extraño —afirmo con sarcasmo, el asentimiento de ambos hiso que Judal no pudiese evitar molestarse más. — ¡Tch! Dijo que necesitaba llegar a su casa temprano, al parecer Hakuei necesitaba hablar de algo con él.

—Así que fuiste dejado de lado, por lo general Hakuryuu te llevaría con él, ¿le has hecho algo, Judal?

— ¡Demonios, no!

—Tal vez por fin Hakuryuu se ha cansado de tu actitud, eso está mal Judal-chan, si sigues así, solo nosotros seremos los únicos en los que puedas confiar.

—Como si me importara, tengo tarea, avísenme cuando la comida esté lista. —y sin más Judal se marchó, dejando solos a sus hermanos, mientras estos trataban de no reírse ante la actitud tomada por Judal.

—Puede llegar a ser lindo. —menciono Koumei, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se ponía al lado de su hermana.

—Judal-chan es muy malo con los sentimientos, pero al menos ya está logrando tener algunos cambios.

— ¿De verdad puedes notarlos? —Kougyoku le miro ladeando un poco su cabeza, tratando de comprender a lo que se referia su hermano —Me refiero a sus sentimientos. Aunque pensándolo bien no debería de sorprenderme, después de todo has cuidado de Judal y Kouha más de lo que papá, Kouen y yo deberíamos de haber hecho. Debiste de haber tenido momentos difíciles Kougyoku, lo siento mucho. —La mano de Koumei se posó en la cabeza de su hermana, le acaricio suavemente mientras ella le recibía con gusto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que fue un cumplido hecho por su hermano y la prueba de afecto que le fue mostrada. Lentamente niega con la cabeza mientras Koumei deja de lado su muestra de cariño.

—Después de todo somos familia —es lo único que le dice. Kougyoku no siempre fue así, recuerda claramente el día en el que llego a la familia, insegura y llena de miedo aislada de todos, porque no conocía a nadie, porque era una casa demasiado grande para unos cuantos, porque había perdido a su mamá y de buenas a primeras le hicieron ir a un lugar sumamente desconocido. Con la llegada de Judal ese miedo fue remplazado por el anhelo de una dulce y hermosa familia, y Koumei entendió el motivo por el que Kougyoku se esforzó con ahínco en hacer que Judal se adaptara y gustase de la compañía de todos, no quería que Judal se sintiera solo, así como ella se sintió al llegar a la familia.

…:::…

—Y entonces conocí a la hermana de Kouha, es una señorita realmente linda, y cocina unas deliciosas galletas de jengibre —relataba con emoción y felicidad Aladdin, mientras Sheba terminaba los preparativos para servir la cena.

— ¡Hee! ¿Son más deliciosas que las que mamá prepara? ¡Oh no, el corazón de mamá ha sido dañado! —decía Sheba con un tono de voz desconsolador y exagerado, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho como si estuviera sufriendo de algún dolor en este, y la expresión en su rostro reflejaba aquello. Aladdin le miro con preocupación y antes de que a su mamá le pasase algo se apuró a decir.

— ¡Las de mamá siempre serán mis favoritas! —exclamo alarmado mientras veía como la cara de dolor que Sheba había puesto, era cambiada por una expresión de alegría, Aladdin al darse cuenta de la broma de su mamá, no pudo evitar reír con soltura, Sheba le acompañaba, riendo de la misma forma, mientras tomada a Aladdin entre sus brazos con sumo cariño.

En la pequeña mesa de la cocina, solo se encontraban servidos dos platos, Solomon llegaría hasta muy tarde, así como lo había hecho desde que habían llegado a Japón, Aladdin no podía verlo, porque aun cuando más quisiera mantenerse despierto a esperar la llegada de su papá, el sueño le vencía y terminaba por dormirse, Sheba le había mencionado que sería por poco tiempo, que pronto podría ver a su papá y todo estaría mejor.

Muy dentro de sí, Aladdin sabía que no sería así, pero deseaba fervientemente que su mamá tuviese la razón. Ante la visión de esos dos platos, Aladdin se apretó más contra el pecho de su madre, no lloraría, porque les prometió a sus amigos no llorar y porque quería darles fuerza a sus padres, quería hacerles saber que estaba bien.

…:::…

 **Notas: Muchisimas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, considerando que esto puede llegar a tornarse un tanto cliché en muchas partes, lo siento por eso. Y pues lo de Kougyoku y los cambios en su familia, la verdad es que en mi familia pasamos por muchas desgracias en un corto periodo de tiempo, que nos cambiaron drásticamente, y yo sé que no somos los únicos, siempre esta esa mala racha que se cierne sobre uno, para algunos es más peor que para otros o a veces son rachas de buena fortuna, -espero que llegue alguna de esas para mí y para los demás uqe no han tenido un buen tiempo U.U-**

 **Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Colapso

**Disclaimer: Magi/マギ pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 8 "Colapso"**

 **Blue Kirito espero que te encuentres mejor :D**

…:::…

Las revisiones médicas comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, Hakuyuu odiaba ir al hospital, incluso si la persona que le acompañaba era Kouen, sabía que era necesario, sabía que su enfermedad estaba avanzando a un paso temible y que poco a poco su cuerpo dejaría de pertenecerle por completo, no estaba asustado por lo que le depararía, después de todo la muerte era algo que cualquier ser vivo era incapaz de evitar, de lo único que temía era dejar solo a Kouen.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En lo mucho que deseo estar en casa.

—Regresaremos en cuanto el doctor nos de los resultados.

Hakuyuu le miro mal.

—No hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto el pelinegro, frunció el ceño y manteniendo los labios ligeramente apretados, kouen le miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, pero después de un tiempo desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Maldición —susurro el pelirrojo. Hakuyuu dejo de lado su pequeña rabieta y se acercó con curiosidad a Kouen, el joven le daba la espalda y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, Hakuyuu no comprendía a que se debía su repentino comportamiento. —Demasiado lindo. —susurro Kouen entre sus manos.

— ¿He? —Hakuyuu se encontraba confundido.

Kouen por fin le dio la cara, ocasionando que sus rostros estuviesen demasiado cerca. Respiro su aliento y le comenzó a besar, obviamente Hakuyuu seguía confundido, pero aquello no era impedimento alguno como para que no disfrutase de ese beso.

Poco a poco, los dos jóvenes olvidaron que se encontraban en la sala de espera y aunque fuesen los únicos ahí, cualquiera podría llegar sin aviso alguno.

El beso comenzó lento, demasiado dulce para el gusto de Kouen, poco a poco comenzaron movimientos demandantes, la lengua de Kouen se deslizo sobre los labios ajenos, Hakuyuu le permitió la entrada y con un suspiro retenido en su garganta se entregó ante las placenteras sensaciones causadas por la suave lengua del pelirrojo deslizándose sobre la suya, las manos de Kouen se dirigieron hasta la cintura de su prometido, acercándolo más, el contacto era mínimo, ya que la posición en la que se encontraban no se los permitía.

El aire era necesario, y cuando se separan el suspiro que estaba reteniendo el joven pelinegro, es arrojado de una manera provocativa.

Eso ha sido intenso.

Pasaron de un beso tierno donde simplemente estaba bien el simple roce de sus labios, el reconocimiento de sus respiraciones y la cálida sensación de pertenencia, a un beso lleno de pasión y demanda.

A Hakuyuu le encantaba eso.

Kouen tomó su mano y besó con delicadeza sus nudillos.

— ¿Y… eso fue por…? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Tu expresión de enfado, es demasiado linda para mí, yo… no pude resistirme. —Kouen responde apenas audible, su mirada se desvía, se encuentra un poco avergonzado y le es difícil mirar directamente a su prometido, un sonrojo sutil se posa sobre sus mejillas y Hakuyuu no puede evitar pensar que él más lindo de los dos es Kouen.

Una enfermera un tanto sonrojada y apenada les llama de manera cohibida, ha visto todo pero no se atrevía a romper tan mágica escena.

—E… el doc…doctor les espera en su consultorio.

Hakuyuu la mira dedicándole una sonrisa y agradeciéndole el aviso, la joven se retira dando un aligera reverencia, y Kouen sostiene con más firmeza la mano de su novio mientras se levantan del lugar y caminan a su destino.

Hakuyuu ya lo sabe, no es necesario que se lo digan, Kouen sigue manteniendo la esperanza y es solo por él que el pelinegro decidió seguir con aquello.

…:::…

—Lamento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero… el tratamiento no está funcionando como se esperaba, y… —el doctor hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro. —Las pruebas arrojaron resultados no muy alentadores, el daño en las neuronas está progresando y a este paso la medula espinal será afectada antes de lo esperado, usted debe ser consciente de ello, sus mareos se han intensificado y pierde con más frecuencia el equilibrio, la prueba de lenguaje mostro que después de un prolongado tiempo hablando presentaba problemas para terminar sus oraciones —Kouen apretó la mano de Hakuyuu, lo sabía, estaba muy consciente de ello, las veces en que Hakuyuu caía de manera alarmante, su recurrente fatiga, los espasmos, la visión borrosa y muchas otras cosas más. Todo iba tan rápido que Kouen no podía evitar querer gritar de la frustración, Hakuyuu sufria y lo único que él podía hacer era estar a su lado, pero nada más, se sentía un completo inútil.

Hakuyuu miro de reojo a Kouen, al parecer estaba más nervioso que el mismo, el doctor seguía hablando, comenzó con términos más técnicos, algunos los lograba entender otros no tanto, pero decidió que lo mejor era ser directos, Hakuyuu dio un suave tirón, Kouen le miro, el miedo estaba implantado en sus ojos y Hakuyuu se sintió culpable por ser el causante de ello.

Su mirada volvió a prestar atención al doctor, quien se había detenido al comprender la situación, no eran la primera pareja que pisaba su consultorio solo para recibir malas noticias, su experiencia le decía que lo propio era dejarles un momento y así lo hizo, espero, hasta que su paciente termino con aquel silencio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

El doctor le miro con sorpresa, demasiado extrañado por la aceptación de su joven paciente.

—Al menos hasta que la movilidad de tus extremidades sea casi nula… tal vez medio año. Después de eso necesitara atención especial, y gradualmente usted…

Kouen trago grueso, medio año era tan poco. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero se había prometido ser tan fuerte como pudiese, porque Hakuyuu estaba siendo fuerte ante la situación.

—Muchas gracias Doctor. —contesto con sinceridad. —Esto es todo ¿verdad?

— ¿He? —El doctor se encontraba contrariado —Por ahora cambiaremos los medicamentos, existe una muy alta posibilidad de que tengan un efecto mayor, incluiré fisioterapias y un cambio en su alimentación, en unos momentos tendrá las especificaciones, la enfermera se los hará llegar.

—Gracias por todo —Esta vez fue el turno de Kouen y con un leve reverencia los dos jóvenes se retiraron en silencio.

Hakuyuu ya lo sabía, su cuerpo le estaba gritando su dolor.

Incluso el tiempo que el doctor estimaba fue demasiado para él.

Una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios, la expresión de Kouen y el miedo en su mirar le hicieron temer por su propia muerte, flaqueo de una manera abrumadora, él ya había aceptado su destino, había aceptado que moriría antes, pero Kouen le hizo querer aferrarse a la vida.

La vida que pronto ya no tendría.

…:::…

Viernes por la tarde, los viernes son los días más felices de la semana, aquellos que se disfrutan a lo grande, saliendo con los amigos y desvelándose hasta muy tarde por cualquier tontería. El día de la semana que cualquier estudiante de preparatoria desea con ahínco.

—Esto es horrible. —el tono cansado con el que se expresa, le llena de incomodidad, él no había querido estar ahí, pero como siempre Judal le arrojaba al fuego sin ninguna protección.

Las tareas eran tan aburridas, así que Judal decidió que lo mejor para ellos dos era un poco de diversión, vaya que la consiguieron, fue un gran logro hacer que su querido primo aceptase y después de reclamos y promesas que obviamente no cumpliría, los dos llegaron a un karaoke, acompañados de chicas universitarias quiñes fácilmente les aceptaron solo por la palabra de Judal, Hakuryuu se sintió decepcionado por la facilidad con la que dos jóvenes que apenas estaban en preparatoria podían conseguir fácilmente la invitación de chicas mayores.

—Fuiste tú quien quería venir —espeto Hakuryuu con enfado. Judal le miro largo y tendido, una sonrisa burlona se apodero de sus labios y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo tomo la mano de una de las jóvenes que hasta ahora se habia encontrado cantando, la chica se tensó un poco y al voltearse Judal le planto un beso que para el pobre de Hakuryuu fue demasiado explicito, la chica se había emocionado por ello y comenzó a corresponderle.

Hakuryuu miro con total asombro a su primo, definitivamente Judal no conocía la palabra pudor.

—Linda vista ¿no crees? —Una de las chicas se le acerco, de grandes senos, piel palida y ojos grandes color avellana, su voz era dulce y se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, Hakuryuu quería salir corriendo.

— ¿P…po…porque lo dices? —pregunto con nerviosismo, la joven había comenzado a acercarse más de lo necesario y Hakuryuu podía sentir sus suaves senos chocar contra su brazo.

Judal seguía haciendo lo suyo con la joven.

La chica le miro divertida, y tomo la iniciativa, poco a poco se acercó lo suficiente como para besar sus labios, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Hakuryuu se levantó de manera rápida y jalo a su primo, la chica con la que Judal se habia estado toqueteando quedo estupefacta ante tal acción.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —pregunto Judal exaltado y con claro enfado.

—Lamento mucho el haberlas engañado pero, en realidad somos estudiantes de preparatoria y…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto con estupefacción la joven que estuvo a punto de besar a Hakuryuu — ¿Preparatoria? ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! —su voz destilaba enfado y Hakuryuu temió por su vida, era exactamente igual a como cuando Hakuei se molestaba. Judal abrió la puerta con rapidez y tomo a Hakuryuu, los dos salieron corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Judal reía como un desquiciado y Hakuryuu temía que las jóvenes dejadas atrás les encontrasen.

—No es gracioso —hablo Hakuryuu mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, habían detenido su carrera en un parque que se encontraba cercano y ahora estaban sentados en una de las tantas bancas a disposición.

— ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando les dijiste que eramos de preparatoria? —pregunto Judal una vez calmado su ataque de risa.

—Ella… ella iba a… me iba a… —las palabras de Hakuryuu no salieron.

—A besarte —finalizo Judal, y la risa volvió a él — ¡Un estúpido beso Hakuryuu! La gente va por ahí besándose todo el tiempo espeto con burla e ironía.

Hakuryuu se enojó ante aquello.

Tal vez era cierto que se trataba de un simple beso, y que en estos tiempos era algo normal, pero para Hakuryuu no era así. Él buscaba con recelo y añoranza la persona indicada a la cual le entregaría todo de sí, y Judal solo mantenía sentimientos superficiales respecto a esto, entonces Hakuryuu recordó algo importante y se lo hizo saber su primo.

—Tal vez para ti no sea la gran cosa, pero para mí si lo es, además no todos piensan como tú Judal —espeto — ¿Y qué me dices de la chica que te gusta? ¿Qué tal si ella se entera de que para ti besar es igual que respirar? Probablemente ni siquiera le agradaría el simple hecho de besarte, después de haberse imaginado que has tenido el tiempo suficiente como para besarte con medio mundo.

Judal le miro con una ceja enarcada, Hakuryuu era muy divertido y hacerlo enfadar era uno de sus pasatiempos, estaba claro que eso nunca pasaría, su primo era un idiota, no conocía a la chica en cuestión, su amor, terminaría en nada porque eso era, una falsa ilusión, una memoria que se gravo a fuego porque por primera vez en su vida Judal sintió curiosidad por alguien más, solo eso, asi que las palabras dichas por su primo, en vez de molestarle le hicieron reir de nuevo.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Te estas escuchando? Es por eso que te quedaras virgen. —Exclamo con burla, Hakuryuu le miro ofendido y enojado —Esta bien, lo que tú digas, primo querido~ será mejor que vayamos a casa, salimos sin avisar y de seguro la vieja estará preocupada.

…:::…

Lo primero que vio Judal al llegar a casa fue un abrigo azul colgado en el perchero, un abrigo que nunca había visto, demasiado pequeño como para ser de Kougyoku, Kouha o Koumei, demasiado infantil.

Luego unos zapatos demás de calzado infantil colocados de manera pulcra en el genkan, Hakuryuu miro a su primo y también a los zapatos que se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Visitas? —pregunto Hakuryuu con extrañeza.

Judal se sintió enfermo de repente, su vista se nublo y un jadeo agonizante salió de sus labios, comenzó a apretarse la mano contra su pecho y Hakuryuu se alarmo ante ello.

— ¡Judal! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Judal! —Por más que le hablase Judal no respondía y antes de que cayese de bruces contra el suelo Hakuryuu le sostuvo entre sus brazos.

El escandalo fue escuchado por los habitantes de la casa, Koumei se encontraba alarmado y Kougyoku no pudo evitar preocuparse de más, lloraba preguntándole a Hakuryuu que era lo que había pasado, este apenas le respondió, el cambio tan radical en Judal le había dejado sin palabras, koumei decidió que lo mejor sería llevarle al hospital y así lo hizo, Kougyoku quería acompañarlo pero Koumei le recordó que tenían una visita, así que con el corazón estremecido la chica asintió, Hakuryuu no se atrevió a acompañarlo, estaba en shock.

…:::…

— ¿No deberías de salir a ver qué está pasando, Kouha? —la pregunta tomo desprevenido a el chico, miro con detenimiento a su amigo, debatiéndose entre sí debería salir o seguir con su trabajo, la mirada insistente del contrario le hizo optar por la primera opción.

—Espera aquí —menciono, pero antes de que estuviese por abrir la puerta Kougyoku entro sin contemplación alguna, sus ojos estaban rojos y sorbía los mocos de una manera ruda.

—Kouha-chan —la voz rasposa y el sollozo le permitían apenas hablar.

— ¿Qué… que sucedió? —pregunto el niño, ver a su hermana en tal estado le preocupo un poco.

Kougyoku recordó que no estaban solos, así que intento poner una enorme sonrisa, ella tendía a exagerar siempre las cosas, pero después de la marcha de Koumei, Hakuryuu fue capaz de contarle el como Judal había colapsado.

—Judal-chan no se encuentra muy bien de salud, así que Koumei-nii le ha llevado al hospital.

—Su hermano estará bien señorita —Hablo Aladdin, mientras les dedicaba a ambos hermanos una sonrisa de aliento.

Kougyoku no pudo evitar, contener sus lágrimas, ella era la mayor ahí, pero el pequeño Aladdin parecía serlo, la joven asintió enérgicamente ante la declaración del más pequeño y después de ello se permitió sonreír.

Kouha también sonrió.

…:::…

Era cierto, que hasta delimitado punto Hakuryuu no aguantaba la personalidad de Judal, pero eso solo pasaba en raras ocasiones, además le había gritado con anterioridad, y ahora se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, aun cuando no pareció haberle importado a Judal. Se había quedado solo en el pasillo, Kougyoku le habia mencionado algo pero él no logro atender a sus palabras simplemente asintió.

— ¡Hakuryuu-chan! —no se había dado cuenta pero Kougyoku se encontraba frente a él. Su prima le dedicaba una sonrisa y Hakuryuu mostro desconcierto ante la actitud de su prima, ¿es que acaso no vio a Judal? ¿Qué no entendió sus palabras, cuando le explico la forma en la que había colapsado?

—Judal-chan estará bien —comento la joven mientras sontenis las manos de su primo. —Hagamos un pastel.

Tal vez fue la sonrisa dulce y los brillantes ojos de Kougyoku, o su suave y cálida voz, las que hicieron que Hakuryuu se relajara.

—Hagamos un pastel —secundo el joven.

…:::…

—"Dijeron que no había nada extraño, pero para estar seguros le mantendrán en observación.

—"Que bueno, espero que mañana ya le podamos ver"

—"¿lograste contactar con papá?"

Un pequeño silencio se alojó en la línea.

—"Su teléfono está apagado, y el hotel no me permite comunicarme con él" —responde la joven con un poco de decepción.

—"No importa, supongo que Hakuryuu se quedara en casa"

—"Así es, quiere estar seguro de que Judal-chan está bien"

—"El amigo de Kouha… Aladdin…"

—"Mañana le llevaremos a su hogar, Hakuryuu y yo horneamos un pastel y el pequeño Aladdin ha quedado encantado" —una risa se deja escuchar —"Dijo que deberíamos de abrir nuestra propia repostería, es un buen niño"

—"Eso parece… debo cortar, asegúrate de mantener bien asegurada la casa, nos veremos mañana, descansa Kougyoku"

—"Descansa Koumei-nii"

 **…:::…**

 **NOTAS: Muchisimas gracias a las hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí, lamento no haber actualizado antes, de hecho ni siquiera lo iba a hacer, pero mi novia me apuro, porque la siguiente semana comienzo exámenes en una y evaluaciones globales en otra, será el peor fin e inicio de mes Q.Q que difícil es estudiar. Si no lo hacía hoy tardaría hasta después de vacaciones xD**

 **Solo me queda decir, que soy una exagerada, tal vez ya hasta se cansaron de tantas cosas como estas, pero es lo que tengo, lo que quiero escribir ;D, lamento que no guste a muchos U.U**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero andaba apurada cuando lo escribí, apenas hoy lo termine xD**

 **Y sin nada más que mencionar, nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	9. Capítulo 9 - En el lugar y momento

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 9 "En el lugar y momento indicado"**

* * *

Y entonces, en las profundidades de sus recuerdos, aquello de lo que se vio privado tantas veces, aquello que le hacía regresar a la vida una y otra vez, finalmente fue liberado. Como un inmenso dolor punzante alojado dentro de su cabeza, entro de lleno con una fuerza aparatosa. Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse inmerso en la oscuridad, una luz tintineante se abrió paso y finalmente, frente a él la imagen de una joven con cabellos largos de un azul índigo, de tez blanquecina e inmensos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, pestañas largas y gruesas, mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín y entonces una inmensa sonrisa, tan cálida, tan brillante, tan de ella.

Dirigida solo a él.

Su corazón se oprimió, la garganta se le seco y su estómago comenzó a contraerse causándole un sentimiento de desagrado.

Ahora la recordaba.

Aquella joven que estuvo con él todo el tiempo necesario sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar mucho de él. Quien le abrazaba en las noches de tormenta, quien le visitaba por las tardes y preparaba sus comidas, quien le recogía de la escuela, quien le cuidaba hasta que su padre regresaba de sus largas jornadas de trabajo, quien ocupó el lugar de su fallecida madre. Pero que contra todo pronóstico se volvió más que indispensable en su vida.

Con el tiempo la imagen de su madre ya se había desvanecido por completo, lo único que quedaba frente a él, cada vez que ella le visitaba, era la imagen de una joven realmente hermosa que le hacía suspirar, que le robaba el aliento, que le hacía sentirse más que protegido.

Janaan.

 _—_ ¿Porque tú…?

Sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando una suave brisa les acogió, los largos cabellos de la joven ondearon junto con el viento y pudo ver como un niño caminaba hacia ella.

La sorpresa invadió su mirada, era él, pero a una edad más temprana.

—Iudar. —Janaan hablo por fin, y Judal observo cada uno de sus movimientos, el semblante que cambiaba con cada una de las palabras que _Iudar_ le dirigía a ella, y como le respondía con esa suave y dulce voz. —Dame tu mano, tardaremos un poco más.

—Si. —Respondió el pequeño con un ferviente asentimiento y una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos escarlata brillaban inmersos en la figura de la joven. Janaan sujeto la pequeña mano con infinita ternura y correspondió las sonrisas que el niño le dedicaba. Caminaban al parecer sin rumbo fijo, Judal solo podía verlos entre la oscuridad, como si un inmenso reflector les iluminara solo a ellos dos. —Ayer hable con Elif. —La voz infantil se hizo notar, Judal comenzaba a desesperarse de aquello, quería salir, ahora recordaba y no quería revivir aquello, pero al parecer nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

—He~

—Le mencione que serías mi esposa. —Una suave risilla escapo de los labios de Janaan.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto con dulzura.

— ¡Si! Janaan, prometiste casarte conmigo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Dijiste que me esperarías. Elif dijo que no podías esperar tanto tiempo, pero yo le dije que tú lo prometiste, le dije que Janaan nunca me ha mentido y si Janaan dijo que esperaría por mí, entonces Janaan esperará. —Las palabras resonaban fuerte, haciendo eco en el lugar

 _"Janaan nunca me ha mentido ¿he?"_

Judal pudo apreciar como el semblante de Janaan cambio, su mirada reflejaba un profundo dolor, que supo camuflar con una dulce sonrisa, solo para él.

Solo para Iudar. El pequeño iluso, el pobre niño idiota que no sabía nada de la vida.

—Y las promesas deben cumplirse. —Respondió Janaan mientras se hincaba hasta la altura del infante y dejaba un casto beso sobre su frente.

—Mentirosa. —Hablo Judal, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. — ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! —Grito a la imagen frente a él, grito maldiciendo hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Iudar sonrió complacido por el beso de Janaan, los dos sonreían ajenos a los gritos desgarradores y llenos de rencor que Judal les dedicaba, después de todo eran un simple recuerdo, algo que Judal se había esmerado en esconder, algo que le mataba por dentro.

Janaan murió tres años después, exactamente en su cumpleaños número once, ella solo tenía dieciocho. Fue una muerte muy dolorosa, era lo que los demás siempre repetían. Y nadie se dio cuenta de que ese día no solo murió Janaan, Iudar murió con ella.

El aire comenzó a dejar de acceder a sus pulmones, se sentía más que sofocado, los gritos dejaron de hacerse presentes, para dar paso a un silencioso llanto, odiaba esto, odiaba llorar y sentirse débil, odiaba no poder despertar de un sueño tan absurdo.

Deseaba despertar de su infeliz recuerdo.

"No lo es"

Lo era, la tristeza se podía vislumbrar en cada rincón de esa imagen frente a él.

"No es así"

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando que la pesadilla terminara.

"Ábrelos y mira"

Ya no quería mirar nada más, eso solo le haría recordar, cuan infeliz fue, cuan infeliz es, y cuan infeliz será.

"Tus recuerdos son… momentos llenos de felicidad"

"— ¡Cállate!"

—Eres estúpido. —Una joven de cabellera azabache le miro desde arriba.

— ¿Eso cree señorita? —Una dulce sonrisa. Y un sonrojo involuntario por parte de la joven.

—Puedo saberlo con tan solo mirarlo. Tch. —Rechisto haciendo una mueca de enfado.

—Así como yo puedo saber que su ropa interior es de un lindo color rosa. —Respondió el joven quien hasta ese momento no se había movido de su lugar, su parpado comenzaba a hincharse y la sangre seguía saliendo de su labio partido. El dolor que se propagaba por su cuerpo era tal que no le permitió ponerse de pie. La joven enojada y avergonzada tomo con fuerza su vestido tratando de cubrirse, no sin antes patear la cara del chico.

—Pervertido. —Gritó furiosa mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Amancio rio con ganas, lo que provoco que se doblara del dolor debido a los golpes que había recibido con anterioridad. A lo lejos la joven le miro con el ceño fruncido, no había pedido su ayuda, pero ahí estaba él, tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse y entonces ella lo había golpeado, no pudo agradecerle como debía, después de todo ella no era muy buena en demostrar cualquier sentimiento que no fuese desagrado e ira.

Apretó contra su pecho el peluche que a duras penas mantenía la cabeza en su lugar.

—Es un chico realmente estúpido. —Murmuro con un adorable carmín adornando sus pálidas mejillas y una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

"— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?"

"Lo único que necesitas es recordar"

"— ¿Para qué diablos necesitaría algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Ese estúpido niño, la tonta mujer que está ahí abrazando un mugroso peluche… no soy yo"

"Te equivocas"

"—Toda esta mierda es solo un sueño bizarro."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se dijo a sí mismo que nada de eso era real, su mente comenzaba a jugarle de una manera dolorosa y lo único que podía hacer era desear con fuerza despertar, despertar.

"—Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÖN!"

Despertó al fin, levantándose de manera abrupta, un sudor frio recorrió su sien y las manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas blancas que le arropaban, el desconcierto era palpable en su mirada, con la respiración agitada y el estado de shock recorrió su vista por la habitación donde se encontraba, rápidamente sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el asqueroso olor a desinfectante y medicamentos, se encontraba en el hospital, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Pero qué mier…? —Un dolor punzante se alojó en su cabeza, otro más le hizo compañía en el antebrazo, donde podía ver una especie de manguera delgada conectada a una bolsa de plástico.

—Al fin despiertas. —La voz grave de Koumei se hizo presente, tal parece que había estado ahí en un largo rato, pero con la adrenalina que recibió al despertar no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Judal le miro, esperando respuestas. —Estuviste dormido por más de un mes. —Los ojos de Judal se abrieron de sobremanera. Y entonces las enfermeras comenzaron a entrar, iban y venían, hacían su labor y Judal no comprendía que era lo que pasaba. El doctor del que estaba a cargo le reviso, le hizo preguntas _"estúpidas"_ y finalmente le explico su situación.

—Sufriste una taquicardia ventricular, no fue de una magnitud alarmante y logramos estabilizarte con medicamento, pero entrada la madrugada sufriste un shock cardiógeno, tuvimos que hacerte una cirugía de corazón, y durante esta te reanimamos una vez, cuando terminamos tus signos vitales estaban bien, pero entraste en estado de coma.

— ¿Qué? —Judal estaba atónito.

—Judal. —Koumei hablo de manera suave, como si de esa forma pudiese calmar el estado en el que se encontraba Judal. —Solo necesitas descansar por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

El azabache asintió.

El doctor se retiró no sin antes informar que debían de hacerle unos cuantos análisis más, al parecer la estancia de Judal se alargaría por una semana más. Koumei le dirigió una mirada a Judal, le dijo que debía descansar, pero era más que obvio que el menor no haría tal cosa.

—Le avisare a los chicos que has despertado. —Sin más Koumei le dejo.

Judal recordó lo que Koumei le había dicho desde un principio, un mes, estuvo durmiendo por un mes. Una sonrisa incrédula se apodero de sus labios, toda esa situación debía de ser una maldita broma.

…:::…

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Se asustó demasiado cuando tiempo atrás el estado de Judal se había complicado y fue aún más peor cuando le informaron que había entrado en coma. Estaba feliz de que Judal hubiese despertado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, sin Kouen, Koumei se había vuelto el hermano mayor, aquel quien debía de velar por el bienestar de la familia, y la condición de Judal fue el detonante que le hizo abrir los ojos, por fin se dio cuenta de la gran carga que ponía sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo Kougyoku le hizo ver que estaba parcialmente equivocado.

Todos eran una familia y el apoyo debía de ser mutuo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la dejo salir de manera pausada y a paso lento se dirigió a la salida del hospital, debía de hacer una llamada, tenía que dar las buenas nuevas.

…:::…

— ¡Judal-chan! —Kougyoku entro a la habitación llamándole, lagrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas y su nariz estaba completamente sonrojada, se abalanzo contra Judal, abrazándole de sobremanera y llorando como nunca antes le había visto. —Estaba tan preocupada, creí que ya no despertarías y Hakuryuu ha estado tan triste, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti, tenía que escuchar tus insultos y…

— ¡Maldición vieja! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy en recuperación? Deja de lloriquear, es molesto, y no me abraces así. —Reclamo con enfado mientras su hermana se incorporaba y le miraba con ojos anhelantes, sorbiéndose el moco que amenazaba con caer y limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, Judal le miro con fastidio, pero ciertamente era agradable saber que Kougyoku se había preocupado por él, aunque el pensamiento le resultaba bochornoso. Nunca admitiría que era feliz por eso.

—Estoy muy feliz, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que Judal-chan este de nuevo con nosotros. —Entre sollozos e hipos no muy gratos Kougyoku expreso su felicidad y Judal no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación, tal vez en un futuro se arrepentiría de ello, pero parecía que kougyoku lo necesitaba, para saber que era real, que había despertado y estaba hablando con él.

Judal extendió los brazos cuidando que el suero no se moviera tanto, no se acostumbraba a la sensación y esa mierda dolía como el infierno.

—Está bien, puedes abrazarme. —Kougyoku le miro, temerosa de que fuese una mala broma, pero la mirada de Judal le dejo en claro que estaba hablando en serio, la sonrisa de Kougyoku no se hizo esperar y con lentitud se acercó hasta su hermano, y le abrazo como cuando le encontró solo en el balcón, mirando la Luna anhelante. El azabache se sintió querido y feliz.

Era algo que se guardaría.

…:::…

—Kouha-chan no ha podido ingresar por ser menor de edad, pero me dio un mensaje para ti. —Decía Kougyoku mientras jugueteaba con las hebras de su cabello, sentada en el sofá dispuesto frente a la cama de Judal, este se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda sobre las almohadas y con la cabeza ligeramente separada de estas.

—"Ya era hora" eso dijo.

Al azabache no le sorprendía, pero conociendo a Kouha esa era su manera de decirle que estaba ¿feliz? Por su recuperación.

—Hm. —Fue su única respuesta. — ¿Y Hakuryuu?

Kougyoku guardo silencio, apretó los labios con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse nuevamente, carraspeo un poco, tratando de alejar su malestar ante la mención de su primo.

—Hakuryuu-chan… él tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra, se fue hace dos días.

— ¿Ha?

—Hakuyuu-nii… murió. —Apenas y había sido audible, Kougyoku bajo la cabeza con tristeza, intentando controlar una vez más su insistente llanto. Judal solo pudo recostarse de nuevo, miro al techo sin ninguna emoción en particular, muy dentro de sí, estaba un tanto preocupado por Hakuryuu.

—Ya veo.

El silencio los acompaño por un tiempo prolongado.

…:::…

—No es como me hubiese gustado, pero no podemos hacer demasiado sobre eso ¿verdad? —Una risilla escapo de sus labios.

Kouen le miro, ciertamente fue muy apresurado, de hecho el descuido fue de ambos y se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse privado de sus sentidos y dejar que Hakuyuu se privase también, ahora sobre la mesilla de la sala, se encontraba su acta de matrimonio.

—Esto no es gracioso. —El ceño fruncido de Kouen dio paso a más risas por parte del mayor.

— ¡Pero lo es! Aunque también me siento un tanto extraño, además la próxima revisión es mañana. Demonios. —Maldijo por lo bajo. —Tendré el regaño de mi vida, fácilmente descubrirán que ingerí alcohol. —Decía el azabache mientras se lamentaba.

—Hakuyuu… —Kouen le miraba, la culpa estaba plasmada en su cara y el azabache se sintió mal por ello, Kouen no era culpable de nada, los dos tenían cierta responsabilidad en ello. —Lo lamento, debería de ser más cuidadoso, yo… —Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del mayor, el azabache le miro directamente y por primera vez desde que se habían dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz, se permitieron reír como si su vida dependiese de ello, los dos eran unos completos tontos, pero también existían cosas que les complementaban y era por eso mismo que se amaban con tanta intensidad.

—Necesitas llamar a casa. —Hablo Hakuyuu, Kouen le miro con una ceja enarcada. —Avisaste a Kougyoku de nuestra boda, seguramente tenían planeado venir para la ceremonia, ayer antes de que saliéramos recibí una llamada del Tío Koutoku. —Kouen abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el azabache se lo impidió. —Dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros y que no me preocupara por mi padre, además me pidió que te hiciera saber que podías volver cuando quisieras, también… sabe de mi enfermedad. —Kouen frunció el ceño. —Me sorprendió mucho ¿sabes? Kouen… Tu padre… les quiere, a tus hermanos y a ti, incluso a mis hermanos, no ha sabido demostrar su amor como se debería, pero incluso puedo decir con seguridad, que él fue mejor padre que el mío. —Menciono Hakuyuu con un deje de tristeza.

Kouen le abrazo, las palabras de Hakuyuu le hicieron ver un poco del buen hombre que se escondía en su padre. Tal vez, huir no había sido la mejor decisión.

No.

Huir fue la mejor decisión que había tomado, porque gracias a ello conoció a Hakuyuu.

…:::…

—Entiendo.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Pregunto con preocupación.

—Judal está hospitalizado. Lleva tres semanas en estado de coma. —Las palabras salieron lentas, como si con ello estuviese tratando de rectificar que lo que decía era verdad, Hakuyuu dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y corrió hasta Kouen para tomar sus manos con suavidad.

—Debes ir. —Fue lo único que respondió, mientras le miraba directo a los ojos.

—No puedes viajar en tu estado.

Hakuyuu meneo la cabeza pausadamente, dándole negativa a sus palabras.

—Solo tú. —Respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

Kouen frunció el ceño, últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, las conversaciones que estaba manteniendo con Hakuyuu no hacían nada más que hacerle sentirse incómodo. Por alguna razón, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que su pareja le miraba con esa sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa llena de amor y comprensión, antes las amaba, pero ahora estaba seguro de que significaban algo más.

—No te dejare solo.

—No te estoy preguntando. —Respondió mientras le abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho del pelirrojo. —Estaré bien, tus hermanos te necesitan.

—Koumei lo hará bien.

—Koumei apenas ha ingresado a la universidad, Kouen tú…

—No lo hare.

—Bien. —Con fuerza se alejó de él, agarro las llaves que reposaban en la mesita del centro y camino con rapidez hasta la entrada, tomo su abrigo del perchero y salió dando un portazo. El pelirrojo tardó en reaccionar, salió en su búsqueda tan rápido como pudo, pero no le encontró, desesperado llamo a su celular pero la línea estaba muerta, Hakuyuu lo había apagado.

…:::…

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Una voz suave pero masculina le hablo con preocupación, Hakuyuu había salido disparado de su departamento, sabía que Kouen le seguiría así que bajo por las escaleras de emergencia y corrió rumbo al parque más cercano, en su condición fue demasiado difícil y doloroso. Ahora estaba jadeando, sus pulmones le ardían como el infierno su respiración era más que difícil. Inclinado hacia el frente apoyado sobre sus rodillas, Hakuyuu no podía ver nada más que el asfalto y unos pies ajenos cerca de él.

— ¡Aa! ¡Tal vez esto pueda ayudar! —El mayor veía como varios vegetales eran puestos en el suelo y una bolsa de papel le era entregada. —Aquí. —Si eso era una buena idea, pero de repente los músculos de sus brazos manos se tensaron impidiéndole levantarse.

Ante la dificultad que el azabache estaba presentando, el joven desconocido se tomó la libertad de tocarlo, con cuidado le sostuvo para sentarlo en el frio piso una vez cumplido el cometido levanto un poco el rostro en agonía del azabache, deslizo la bolsa de papel hasta su boca.

Uno, dos, tres.

Uno, dos, tres.

Poco a poco su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Hakuyuu no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la apariencia de su salvador. Un chico rubio de no más de 16 años, posiblemente la misma edad que Hakuryuu.

—Gracias. —Respondió mientras alejaba con cuidado la bolsa de papel.

— ¡Lo siento yo…! ¡Perdone que me haya tomado tantas libertades, pero usted se veía tan mal que…! Yo de verdad… lo siento… y… emm —El nerviosismo en el muchacho era palpable.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Repitió, en un intento de que aquel chico dejase su nerviosismo a un lado. Trato de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero hasta eso le estaba costando un poco. —Y… lamento lo de tu bolsa. —Decía mientras miraba en dirección de los objetos que esta contenía.

— ¡Oh! —Respondió el joven desconocido dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. —No se preocupe, los guardare en mi mochila, ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? —Pregunto el joven rubio.

—Solo… ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

El chico lo pensó un poco, tenía que llegar a su departamento, debía terminar de desempacar y eso le llevaría el resto de la tarde, además estaba por recibir una visita, pero el hombre a su lado se veía desolado, su semblante se mostraba demacrado y cansado, tal vez solo necesitaba hablar con alguien ajeno a él, cosa muy difícil de realizar, puesto que nunca se puede estar seguro del tipo de persona que te encontraras.

—Lo siento, fue muy grosero de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —Respondió casi gritando, después se avergonzó. —No creo ser de mucha ayuda y… bueno He dicho que lo haré, pero… emmm.

—No será mucho tiempo, gracias… tu nombre…

—Alibaba, Alibaba Saluja. —Respondió con una sonrisa amigable y sincera, Hakuyuu no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Hakuyuu, HAkuyuu Ren.

…:::…

 **Notas: Pues, las desgracias caen sobre mi persona, pero les doy la espalda y me rio de ellas, aunque la última no la pude evitar, mi gato murió y el bajón que sufrí fue horrible, sufrió mucho y pues me culpo por ello u.u.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado un montón y muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz saber que ha sido de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Nunca te odie, ninguno

**Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan**

 **Capítulo 10 "Nunca te odie, ninguno lo hizo"**

Kouen estaba harto de todo, la asfixiante relación que comenzaba a surgir con su padre y la compañía, le tenían al borde del abismo, la gota que había derramado el vaso, fue el "contrato matrimonial" que su padre había acordado con una empresa hotelera bastante lucrativa.

Así que con la mete nublada por la ira y el odio hacia su padre, más las presiones que había sufrido desde la muerte de su madre, Kouen se marchó, dejando atrás todo, incluso a sus hermanos, las únicas personas que le habían atado a "ese" lugar, las únicas personas que había jurado proteger, no merecía siquiera que le perdonasen en un futuro por haberse marchado sin decir nada. Y si había algo de lo que Kouen se arrepentía enormemente tras su decisión precipitada, fue haberlos dejado, desaparecer de un día para otro sin haberles dicho siquiera un "hasta luego".

Ni siquiera había meditado por el lugar al que iría, simplemente llego a la primera taquilla, visualizo "Inglaterra" en la pantalla de vuelos y pidió un boleto para ese mismo día –con el motivo de urgente viaje de negocios, fue un poco difícil ya que su estadía no podía prolongarse por demasiado tiempo, pero al final se las había arreglado para poder adquirir el boleto-, había corrido con suerte pues un pasajero no se había presentado a recoger el boleto.

Tomo el boleto, se aferró a este como si de una balsa en medio del océano inmenso y desolado se tratase. Solo quería respirar. Solo quería sentirse vivo, ya no quería tener la cabeza llena de tantas cosas asfixiantes, necesitaba un enorme tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre si mismo.

Al llegar a su destino se sintió un poco más ligero y culpable a la vez, pero ahora mismo ya no había marcha atrás, esto lo había decidido, sin medir consecuencias, sin saber que hacer exactamente en este momento.

La primera semana pudo sobrellevarla, su padre creyó que su actitud reciente se debía a su "rebeldía atrasada" así que no trató de contactarlo y mucho menos de cancelarle las tarjetas de crédito y cuentas bancarías, Kouen agradecía un poco aquello, puesto que necesitaría el dinero suficiente como para poder arreglar un visado de residencia y trabajo. Tuvo demasiados problemas para conseguirla, debido a que finalmente después de un buen tiempo su padre había decidido que ya era tiempo de que Kouen regresara y como ultimátum le había despojado de la solvencia económica. El pelirrojo contaba con una cuenta externa, de la cual su padre no sabía absolutamente nada, fue gracias a ella que pudo terminar sus trámites.

Conseguir trabajo no debía suponer algún problema para él, después de todo contaba con experiencia, tenía un buen curriculum y su manejo del Ingles era más que perfecto, el problema residía en que no estaba seguro de trabajar en un sitio similar al del que había huido.

Decidió que lo mejor, era optar por otras áreas, de esas que todavía no había explorado o pasó por alto, simplemente porque, al ser el primogénito de la familia, debía de llevar consigo la carga de manejar la empresa. Busco con ahínco, aquello que podría hacer bien, y mientras meditaba su atención fue puesta en la fotografía familiar que había traído consigo.

Su madre se le había dicho una vez, que él podía ser lo que quisiera, porque había nacido bajo una estrella prometedora y libre. Una sonrisa apagada se posó en sus labios, recordó que durante su tiempo en la escuela secundaria, después de haber visto una fotografía de Daniel Aguilar, en una revista que se había encontrado por ahí, se encontró sumergido en el mundo de la fotografía. Pero su padre le mantuvo a raya en cuanto a su "repentino interés" y así como había llegado, se fue.

Al final opto por la fotografía, al ser independiente y extranjero, fue muy difícil hacerse notar en el rubro, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación obtuvo un contrato con una revista no tan reconocida, pero que se mantenía en pie gracias a los fieles seguidores.

Ya con cuatro meses en el país y la repentina resignación de su padre, Kouen por fin se sentía en paz, el único problema era que, no sabía cómo excusarse ante sus hermanos, tenía miedo de que le reprocharan su falta y que le odiaran. Sería difícil contactarlos y pedirles perdón.

ooo

Suspiró.

Nuevamente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que sin tregua alguna no dejaba de sacar.

Hakutoku había contestado la llamada, el joven solo había dicho "Hola" y al poco tiempo su padre lleno de cólera vocifero maldiciones en su contra recriminando su "falta de hombría" y la gran pérdida que habían sufrido por su culpa.

—"Maldigo el momento en que tú madre te dio a luz"

Crueles palabras que Hakuyuu estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, siempre era lo mismo. Todas las llamadas eran así, nunca le preguntaba sobre si se encontraba bien, o que tal la estaba pasando solo, ni siquiera se molestaba en ser un poco "cortes" y saludar como es debido.

Hakuyuu siempre se armaba de un valor enorme cuando llamaba hasta su casa, lo hacía, porque no le agradaba que quien contestase fuese su padre. Él llamaba con regularidad, para preguntar por la salud de su madre y hermanos e incluso su padre, pero siempre que la llamada era contestada por este, entraba en un estado de cólera, nunca le dejaba hablar, solo se dedicaba a vociferar todas las cosas malas que le podía encontrar a su hijo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, Hakuyuu estaba consciente de las consecuencias que se desencadenarían una vez que enfrentase a su padre, una vez que afirmara ante él y su madre, su orientación sexual.

—No es como si lo odiase. —Menciono para sí mismo, mientras observaba a las personas caminar animadamente en el parque.

Clic.

El sonido de una captura le hizo mirara hasta donde está.

Un joven de larga cabellera con un brillante color borgoña y una graciosa barba del mismo color, le apuntaba con el lente de una cámara fotográfica, Hakuyuu arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión.

—¿Me has tomado una fotografía? —Pregunto el joven azabache con un deje de desconfianza.

Silencio, en lugar de obtener alguna respuesta, el joven se dio la vuelta, y emprendió su camino.

—¡Oye tú grandote con barba de chivo! —Grito Hakuyuu, mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado y corría detrás del joven pelirrojo. —Te he hecho una pregunta. —Hablo, mientras sostenía el antebrazo del hombre.

Este se giró dándole la cara a Hakuyuu, sus miradas se encontraron de manera intensa, el azabache trago grueso mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, tenía la impresión de haber visto a este joven en algún otro lugar.

—No tome ninguna fotografía tuya. —Menciono el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba la cámara a Hakuyuu con el motivo de que este la revisara y comprobara sus palabras. —Puedes verlo por ti mismo.

Y entonces el azabache se sintió como un completo estúpido, un rubor exagerado se apodero de sus mejillas e incluso de sus orejas.

—¿E-es… así? —Hakuyuu se encontraba completamente avergonzado. —L-lo siento yo… creí que.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—¿He?

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que te he visto en algún otro lado. —Menciono el joven de barba.

—N-no n-no lo creo. —Respondió Hakuyuu con un marcado tartamudeo. El chico de cabellos borgoña, medito un poco, tal vez tratando de recordar, porque sinceramente si se le hacía demasiado conocido aquel chico que tenía enfrente.

—Trabajo.

—¿He?

—Ahora mismo estoy trabajando, así que… ¿te molestaría soltarme?

—¡Ha, lo siento yo-! ¡Lo siento, no quería-!

—Está bien, fue solo un malentendido, adiós.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, vaya que había sido un sueño agradable, la primera vez que se conocieron, muy gracioso por cierto, aun cuando eran primos hermanos* nunca se habían visto, tal vez recaía en el hecho de que Hakuyuu vivió casi toda su vida en Internados.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —La gruesa y preocupada voz de Kouen resuena entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que comparten, tal vez no fue una muy buena idea haberse escapado de casa y haber corrido un maratón, las consecuencias estaba haciendo mella en él, ahora mismo se sentía terrible.

—El mareo ya pasó.

—No debiste haberte ido de esa manera. —El ceño fruncido de Kouen y su voz a modo de regaño le causaban cierta gracia al mayor, asi que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. —No es gracioso Hakuyuu… de verdad me tenías preocupado. —Lo último fue dicho de manera más débil, el azabache se sintió un poco culpable, -pero solo un poco-, después de todo la culpa de su pelea había sido la terquedad del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte, pero de verdad que me ha molestado un poco tú actitud, debes estar con tú familia ahora mismo.

—Tú eres mi familia. —Respondió Kouen mientras sostenía la mano de Hakuyuu y la frotaba con dulzura contra su rostro. —Sé que estas preocupado, que Koumei es todavía algo joven como para afrontar la situación actual, pero… si de verdad te sientes así, entonces iré, solo… prométeme que descansaras como es debido ¿de acuerdo?

—Kouen…

El joven pelirrojo le miro a los ojos, esperando por lo que pudiese decir Hakuyuu.

El azabache estaba a punto de decirle algo con suma importancia, pero cambio de parecer.

—Quiero ir a Japón contigo, quiero ver a mis hermanos y a mi madre, por favor. —Fue una petición demasiado dolorosa para Kouen, pero el tono suplicante empleado por Hakuyuu le hizo ceder un poco. El doctor les había dejado en claro que debía de tener un descanso pleno mientras probaban el nuevo tratamiento, por lo tanto debía de alejar lo más posible, acciones que pudiesen estresar a su cuerpo. Un viaje tan largo no era precisamente algo recomendable en el estado de su pareja, pero nada podía hacer en contra de los fuertes deseos de Hakuyuu.

—Prepararé todo lo necesario para que podamos ir.

Un destello de felicidad apareció en los ojos de Hakuyuu y Kouen sabía que no había marcha atrás, Hakuyyu de verdad deseaba volver a su país de origen y ver a su familia, ¿Quién era Kouen para negarle tal deseo?

Un beso casto y simple en los labios, fue lo último que compartieron esa noche. Kouen tenía muchas inseguridades respecto al viaje que realizarían.

ooo

—Así que… en pocas palabras ayudaste a alguien y te quedaste platicando con esa persona hasta que prácticamente el sol ya estaba oculto.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Pero esta persona se encontraba muy mal ¿sabes? Y yo no podía simplemente mirar y dar la vuelta.

—Je. —Una sonrisa por parte de su invitado, Kassim no estaba molesto en lo absoluto, su amigo era muy sincero y de corazón noble, así que no había motivo alguno como para dudar de su palabra y mucho menos enojarse por la buena acción que el rubio había hecho. —Está bien, no soy quien para reclamarte algo, además no era como si de verdad quisiera ir a ver esa película, podemos ir cualquier otro día.

La mirada de Alibaba se ilumino.

—¡Oh Kassim! ¡De verdad que eres el mejor! —Exclamo el joven rubio mientras se arrojaba a su amigo, dándole un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Detente idiota, moriré!

Risas estruendosa por parte de los dos, ciertamente era gratificante tener a una persona conocida en un lugar completamente desconocido. Aunque la nostalgia solía invadirlo algunas veces, extrañaba a sus queridos amigos, separar sus caminos fue demasiado doloroso para él.

ooo

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor tú hermano, Kouha? —La voz de Aladdin fue suave y un poco insegura, no creía que estuviese muy bien sacar el tema de la nada, pero no podía evitar querer saber de la situación y en medida, hacer lo posible que estuviese en sus manos, para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo.

Sheba siempre le decía que lo mejor en estos casos era sincerarse con las personas involucradas, apoyarlas de manera incondicional y más si se trataba de alguien importante.

"Nunca muestres compasión desmedida y mucho menos fingida, porque sería como decirle a la persona que está sufriendo, que su dolor jamás se irá"

"Sonríe y pregunta por cómo se siente, nunca trates de entender al cien por ciento sus corazones, porque aunque pongamos nuestros sentimientos en palabras nunca lograremos comprendernos".

—Kougyoku dijo que Judal está dormido, no saben cuándo va a despertar. —Respondió Kouha de manera automática, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos Aladdin pudo saber que Kouha estaba triste por la situación.

—Eso significa que despertará en algún momento ¿no es cierto? —Respondió el pequeño de orbes azules.

Y solo eso basto, para que Kouha sonriera de manera sincera.

—Es cierto, Judal despertará.

ooo

—No necesitas venir al hospital todos los días Kougyoku. —Koumei sorprendió a su hermana nuevamente, antes le había dicho que él se encargaría de Judal, pero al parecer, la joven quería estar cerca de su hermano. Las enfermeras ya le habían comentado, que Kougyoku llegaba directo de la escuela, el primer día pregunto sobre los cuidados que debía mantener con su hermano, ellas muy amablemente le explicaron los procedimeintos a seguir y del como tenía que llevarlos a cabo, después de todo, las enfermeras debían atender a más pacientes y su tiempo entre cada uno era reducido, habían cosas que ellas no podían hacer en un cien por ciento. Fue un trabajo demasiado duro para Kougyoku, pero era algo que debía y quería hacer.

—Y-yo, no puedo dejar a Judal-chan, además… Koumei-nii, debes de estar cansado por los trabajos de la universidad, así que y-yo… además salgo más temprano que tú y-

—No se trata de si estoy cansado, tú también debes de cumplir con la escuela, normalmente esto es algo que yo debería hacer, y Kouha… ¿has pensado en él? Se queda solo después de clases, no es que sea extraño, pero…

—Kouha-chan esta con Aladdin-chan, cuando le dije sobre el estado de Judal, insistió en que estaría bien, yo no podía dejarlo así nada más, así que Aladdin-chan sugirió que podía quedarse en su casa mientras yo venía al hospital, le dije era demasiado y tal vez a sus padres no les gustaría, pero la señora Sheba ha dicho que está bien, entonces yo vengo y después voy por Kouha, asi que-

—Kougyoku. —Interrumpió Koumei mientras se sobaba con cansancio el puente de su nariz. Su hermana había hablado de una manera atropellada y le había costado un poco seguir el hilo de la conversación. —Está bien, pero podemos turnarnos, ya es demasiado con los quehaceres que haces en la casa y además tienes tareas por hacer, últimamente te has visto un poco mal, no quiero que enfermes, que alguno de ustedes enferme.

Kougyoku se sintió mal por haberle causado preocupación a su hermano.

—Lo siento.

—Soy yo quien debería de pedir disculpas, además… Padre también ha venido así que no te sientas obligada a venir del diario.

—No me siento obligada, lo hago porque quiero mucho a Judal-chan. —Exclamo la joven.

—Vale, error mio, lo que intento decir es que, somos familia ¿de acuerdo? Todos nos debemos de apoyar, asi que los cuidados de Judal no deben recaer solo en ti, ¿está claro?

—Si.

ooo

—¡He aquí mi receta secreta! Sé que te encantaran estas galletas de jengibre Kouha-chan. —Exclamo Sheba con una tierna y maternal sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió Kouha mientras tomaba una galleta y le daba un enorme mordisco, los postres que preparaba la mamá de Aladdin eran igual o incluso mejor que los de preparaban Kougyoku y Hakuryuu. —Delicioso.

—Me alegra que te gusten, ¿Sabes? Aladdin suele ser demasiado simple con la comida, a veces solo come por comer.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamo en reproche el pequeño. —Eso no es cierto, puedo saber perfectamente cuando algo esta delicioso.

—Humm… ¿Será?

—Humm… ¿Será? —Secundo Kouha en modo de burla.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

Kouha no se sentía fuera de lugar, estar en casa de su amigo era calido y reconfortante, gracias a él y a su mamá, podía olvidar un poco sobre la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente.

ooo

El viaje no había sido tan estresante como lo hubiese esperado, de hecho se sintió un tanto libre de las ataduras que permanecían constantemente sobre él, su enfermedad.

Kouen decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en un hotel, Hakuyuu no preguntó el porqué de su decisión, simplemente siguió los pasos del pelirrojo. Una vez instalados en el lugar, Kouen dijo que debía de avisar su llegada y Hakuyuu nuevamente no cuestiono nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y decidió que era un buen momento para dormir, ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Koumei le había avisado de la condición de Judal a Kouen.

Después de su discusión, y de que convenciera a Kouen de viajar con él, esperaron un tiempo, por órdenes del doctor, se sentía mal por haber aplazado su viaje, esperaba que sus primos y sus hermanos estuviesen bien, él ya les había avisado a sus hermanos de su llegada, lo hizo en el mismo instante en el que salieron del aeropuerto, Kouen o lo había hecho, pero supuso que quería guardarlo como una especie de sorpresa.

Ahora que se encontraba solo recostado sobre la cama y acompañado del silencio de la habitación, medito un poco sobre todo lo que había ocurrido desde que "conoció" a Kouen, era extraño pero, siempre mandaba cartas a su familia, nunca escribió correos electrónicos o mensajes instantáneos, ni siquiera había llamado a casa, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Solo sabía que Kouen había decidido dejar a un lado la empresa y vivir su vida de manera libre, algo como él había hecho tiempo atrás.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, necesitaba dormir y recuperar energías, al parecer el viaje si había causado unos cuantos estragos en él. Antes de dormir completamente Kouen le dijo que debía salir un momento y que no tardaría, sintió sus tibios labios sobre su frente.

—Ve con cuidado. —Murmuro Hakuyuu al borde del sueño.

—No tardaré.

ooo

El lugar se encontraba tal cual lo recordaba, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, el sentimiento fue demasiado extraño, como si solo hubiesen pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se marchó.

Toco el timbre de manera insegura, era posible que no hubiese nadie.

Pasos apresurados deteniéndose frente al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Una voz femenina le contesta, no la reconoce enseguida, después de todo han pasado más de cinco años, pero a pesar de ello, trata de darle un nombre a quien se encuentra del otro lado y lo primero que sale es…

—Cuanto tiempo… Kougyoku.

La puerta es abierta de manera abrupta, Kouen se ve invadido por el delgado y cálido cuerpo de su hermana, le ha envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, lo suficiente como para que el corazón de Kouen se estremeciera en dolor y felicidad, lagrimas gruesas salen sin aviso de la joven, ha pasado tanto tiempo que se siente abrumada, no solo porque esta frente a ella, sino porque ahora mismo llego en el momento más indicado, en el momento en el que no solo ella lo necesita, sus hermanos e incluso su padre le necesitan, porque son una familia, porque deben permanecer unidos, así como su madre les había enseñado.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kouen-nisan. —Dice Kougyoku entre sollozos.

Por un momento a Kouen le dolió el corazón, y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, pero no quería mostrarle un lado –que él consideraba– patético de su persona.

Kouen le devuelve el abrazo, y se da cuenta que su hermana ha crecido lo suficiente como para que él comience a preocuparse por novios y pretendientes, pero la idea es desechada rápidamente, porque por un momento efímero, ha visto la tierna imagen infantil de su querida hermana, esa donde le seguía a todos lados y temía por los monstruos en el armario y bajo su cama, esa pequeña niña que le dio más felicidad a la vida de su madre, la de Koumei, Kouha y la suya.

—Estoy en casa. —Responde de manera suave y apenada.

ooo

—Koumei está en el hospital con papá, dice que ya viene para acá, al parecer esta noche papá se quedará al cuidado de Judal-chan. —Dice la joven mientras le entrega una taza de café a su hermano, se encuentran en la cocina, Kouen la recordaba un poco más espaciosa, y tal vez eso se deba a que en aquel entonces Kougyoku era mucho más pequeña.

—Lamento llegar hasta ahora.

Kougyoku menea la cabeza en negación.

—Sabía que vendrías, Koumei-nii también estaba seguro de que lo harías, además… Hakuyuu nos avisó de su viaje, dijo que lamentaba no llegar pronto, pero debido a su salud tenían que aplazar su salida. —Kougyoku se ríe entre dientes, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su hermano, está claro que él no sabía nada sobre el contacto que mantenía Hakuyuu con sus hermanos.

—Esperaba que nuestra llegada fuese una sorpresa.

—Lo fue. —Responde ella. —Papá nos dijo, que Hakuyuu no… —guarda un silencio incomodo, no sabe si es correcto recordarle a su hermano, que su primo está demasiado delicado de salud, después de todo Kouen es quien vive con él, quien le cuida y con quien se casó.

—Está bien. —Habla el mayor, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sabe que la intención de su hermano es la de molestar ni herir. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Kougyoku se siente triste, su hermano está cargando con un gran pesar y le duele no poder hacer nada al respecto, Kougyoku sabe que Kouen dejo la casa porque necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba ser feliz. —Ha caído dormido en cuanto llegamos al hotel. Le pedí que descansara, también le dije que no tardaría en llegar, mañana-

—¿Hotel? ¿Por qué habrían de quedarse en un hotel cuando esta es también tú casa? —La voz de Koumei, se hace escuchar, ha llegado más rápido de lo esperado, se encuentra de pie recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, sus brazos se han cruzado y su ceño está ligeramente fruncido, Kougyoku se remueve incomoda en su lugar, a ella le inquieto un poco cuando de Kouen salió la palabra "hotel"

Silencio.

—¿Y bien?

Kouen no se atreve a responder, ¿Qué va a decirles? ¿Que no estaba seguro de que le recibirían? ¿Qué tenía miedo de que al tenerlo enfrente de ellos le reclamaran y repudiaran? Era cierto que seguían manteniendo el contacto, a través de cartas escritas en papel, porque Kouen nunca quiso llamarlos, y desde su partida jamás los volvió a ver.

Hasta ahora.

Koumei espera la respuesta de su hermano, se miran fijamente y el joven trata de descifrar los pensamientos del mayor. Llega un punto en el que Kouen evita su mirada, y su semblante se vuelve triste. Koumei suspira.

—Ten en claro, que desde tú partida, esta familia empeoro, y la empresa estuvo a punto de destruirse.

—¡Koumei-nii! —Exclama Kougyoku a manera de regaño quien hasta este momento había permanecido en total silencio. —Eso es demasiado.

—Pero es la verdad. —Responde Koumei.

El mayor se ve devastado, ¿tanto daño les había hecho?

—Yo no… —Trata de excusarse, pero las palabras no salen a flote.

—Tampoco te hagas ideas equivocadas. —Le interrumpe el joven. —Es cierto que pasaron muchas cosas, pero… fue gracias a eso que todos crecimos un poco más.

Kouen quien no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a los ojos, lo hace. Hay honestidad en cada una de las palabras que Koumei le ha dicho.

—Nadie en esta familia te odia por haberte ido, ni siquiera papá lo hace, no hay razón para hacerlo, porque después de todo tuviste tus razones. Aunque si habría algo que no te hubiésemos perdonado por nada del mundo. —Koumei hace una larga pausa, Kougyoku se levanta de su lugar y se dirige hasta donde se encuentra su hermano, ambos intercambian miradas y Kouen espera con nerviosismo.

—Respóndenos con sinceridad En-nii.

—¿Eres feliz?/¿Eres feliz? —Preguntan ambos hermanos al unísono. Kouen no puede evitar llorar, a estas alturas ¿Cómo podría importarle mostrar su debilidad?

—Lo soy… yo soy muy feliz ahora mismo. —Responde de manera entrecortada, de un momento a otro los tres hermanos se han unido en un calido y fraternal abrazo. —Estoy en casa. —Menciona de nuevo el mayor.

—Bienvenido de vuelta En-nii/Kouen-nii.

ooo

 **NOTAS: ¿Alguien por aquí? ¿nadie? Lamento la demora pero despues de mucho, aquí estoy yo reportándome después de una largaaa ausencia, capítulo demasiado lento y puede que hasta un poco tedioso y soso, lo siento por eso, pero me estoy acoplando nuevamente a la historia. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí –quien lo haya echo–, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
